Of Demons and Angels
by dabkynkid21
Summary: What if Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter after a one-night stand? What if that girl was none other than Hermione Granger? As people take sides in the upcoming war with Voldemort, Hermione has to choose if she wants to stay with Harry and
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is not my story idea. Someone had an idea and wanted to see if anyone wanted to write it. So I chose to and I made it a H/Hr ship. Oh yeah, I don't own this. ** _  
_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Remus Lupin walked angrily away from his friend Sirius Black. Why did Sirius tell that damn idiot Snape? Now that fucking asshole Snape knew he was a werewolf. _'Oh well, there's only one way to end my problems'_ Remus thought as he went through a secret passageway to Hogsmeade. Remus decided to go into the Hog's Head and order some firewhiskey from the bartender. With a sigh, Remus sat on a stool by the counter.

"What do you want?" the bartender asked Remus.

"I'll take some firewhiskey" Remus said, putting some coins on the counter.

The bartender nodded then took out a filthy glass and poured some firewhiskey; Remus then picked up the glass and started to drink. After his second glass, Remus was starting to feel a little woozy but ordered another shot. At this time, Remus saw someone sit next to him on the counter. Remus looked up and saw that it was Bellatrix Black.

"Hi there gorgeous" Bellatrix said, moving closer to Remus.

Remus found himself staring at Bellatrix. She had long black hair and was actually quite pretty but she was in Slytherin and a year above him. "Hello" Remus said, starting to drink his third glass of firewhiskey.

Bellatrix put her hand on Remus' shoulder. "What brings a Prefect like you here today?"

"Sirius played a joke on Snape that I didn't like" Remus said, his speech starting to slur.

"Aww, poor dear," Bellatrix said, moving closer to him "would you like to get revenge?"

"No, I don't need to" Remus said, continuing to drink.

"Are you sure? You can use all those bad curses we learn about but never use."

"I don't need to get revenge" he said, starting to feel sleepy.

"But it will be great. Both of us can become a great and powerful couple" Bellatrix said, placing a hand on Remus' cheek.

"No, I'm sure I don't need to do that."

"Aww, come on now do you think I'm pretty?"

"You are really pretty" he agreed, obviously drunk.

"Do you love me Remus?"

"Yes."

"Then can you join me on the dark side as a gift to me, your girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked, kissing Remus.

"Ungh, that was so good. Please do that again" he said.

"Do what again? This?" Bellatrix said as she kissed Remus again. "Now will you join me?"

"I'm sorry but no I can't join you."

"Come here with me," she then grabbed Remus by his shirt and leading him up to an empty room. "Will you make love to me?" she asked.

"You're so pretty" Remus said, giggling. "Of course I will make love to you" he said, taking off his shirt.

"Good," Bellatrix said as she took off Remus' pants and put her mouth around a certain body part causing Remus to gasp in surprise. "Do you like that?"

"Yes I do."

Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Black then made love to each other for the next hour or so. Bellatrix had failed in her attempt to get Remus to join the dark side but she had managed to have sex with the boy she had loved for over three years. Bellatrix would soon be joining Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater and hopefully would meet another person like Remus Lupin. After Remus had fallen asleep, Bellatrix then left the Hog's Head and went back to Hogwarts.

_The next day_

Remus Lupin woke up on a bed in the Hog's Head at seven the next morning with a pounding headache. _'Damn, what the fuck happened to me?'_ Remus thought as he tried to remember the events of last night. Remus remembered that Sirius had tried to prank Snape but had failed. As a result though, Snape knew that Remus was a werewolf and an angry Remus had gone to Hogsmeade and gotten drunk. Remus had also remembered Bellatrix Black's attempts to get him to join the dark side in which she had failed miserably.

'_At least I won't be evil like Bellatrix'_ Remus thought as he sighed. Remus then walked out of the Hog's Head and went back through a secret passage to Hogwarts. After checking to see if there was anybody around, Remus went back up to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately for Remus, Sirius and James were already awake.

"So, where were you last night?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face.

"It's none of your concern" Remus replied.

"Well actually it is," James said, looking at his watch. "Well if you gents will excuse me, I need to look my best for the ladies" James said, taking out a set of clothes, cologne, and a shaving razor and went to the bathroom.

Remus scowled and followed after James; he needed a shower and a brush up.

_Ten months later_

Remus was at the Great Hall eating breakfast when a gray owl landed on his shoulder, dropped off a letter, and then left. _'What the hell is this letter?'_ he thought as he put the letter away in his bag. After Remus was done with classes for that day, he went back to Gryffindor tower to read the letter.

_To my dear Remus,_

_I just wanted you to know that I have some good news for you. Remember that night in Hogsmeade when we met in the Hog's Head and we made love that night? I am just writing to tell you that I have just given birth to a daughter. I also ask you to meet me in Hogsmeade near the Three Broomsticks tonight at nine so we can discuss what we are going to do about the baby. Please go tonight because I care about you and the baby. _

_With Love,_

_Bellatrix _

Remus took a deep breath and crumpled up the letter. He would go to the Three Broomsticks that night and meet with Bellatrix. Sighing, he took out his transfiguration homework and started to work on it.

_Later that night_

Remus had snuck out of Hogwarts by eight forty five and was now by the Three Broomsticks waiting for Bellatrix to arrive. He heard footsteps and saw Bellatrix holding a bunch of blankets in her arms.

"So glad you could make it darling" Bellatrix said.

"What do you want to do with the baby?" Remus asked sharply.

"You will join me and we shall raise the baby together as an evil witch, and then she will join the Dark Lord when she turns sixteen."

"No. I will not have a daughter serve Lord Voldemort nor will I ever join him" he replied angrily.

"Then what the hell are you going to do with the fucking baby?"

"I assume you don't want me to raise the baby and have it fight against forces of darkness in the future" Remus said sarcastically.

"Damn straight I don't" Bellatrix said angrily.

"Then I guess we have to leave the infant with some other family."

"Okay then," she said, kissing Remus. "I will leave her with some family and we will allow them to raise the child" and apparated away back to the home she had lived in and immediately found a place to leave the baby.

Bellatrix did not know she had left the infant with a family called the Grangers who had a miscarriage and numerous failed attempts at having children. The Grangers were surprised at seeing the baby girl on their doorstep the next day but had raised the girl as their own and named her Hermione Granger.  
_Fifteen years later_

Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk writing in her diary, she had been constantly thinking of a certain black haired, green eyed Gryffindor seeker who was also her best friend- Harry Potter. With a sigh, Hermione paused to read what she had written, convinced that she was done for the day.

_Dear Diary,_

_It really is true now. I can't believe that I haven't noticed it before. I spend most of my time thinking about him. Who is he? The black haired, green eyed, star Quidditch seeker who is also one of my best friends along with Ron Weasley. When exactly did I fall in love with Harry? I'm not really sure when exactly but I do know that it was not when we first met at Hogwarts. I mean I had read all about the legendary Harry Potter, the boy who lived but he seemed ordinary at the time. A fucking runt like him was famous? It almost seemed like a joke._

_Then there was the time Ron had insulted me in the first year after charms and I ran off to cry in the bathroom. I didn't know that there was a troll in there until it was too late. Then Harry and Ron came in to save me. I don't know how but I remember Harry jumping on the troll then Ron said a spell to get the troll's club to fall on its head. It was then that I realized how Harry looked, yet I didn't know what was in his heart. Harry has bravery, courage, and although he won't agree, I would even say that he is fearless._

_That is why I hugged Harry before he went to get the Sorcerer's stone in our first year. During the Triwizard, everybody seemed to be against Harry, even Ron. I tried my best to help; however, I saw how Harry's eyes seem to tell the story of a living hell he had gone through. That's why I kissed him on the cheek at King's Cross. I couldn't bear to see Harry go back to those horrible Dursleys who treat Harry like shit. I guess I am finally admitting it right here and now._

_I love Harry James Potter. _

With another sigh, Hermione shut her diary and went downstairs to talk with her mom, who could hopefully help her out; she was reading a magazine.

"Mom, I need your help" Hermione said.

"Sure, what is it?" Emma Granger asked her daughter.

"Mom, there's a friend of mine who I think I'm in love with but I don't know if he loves me back."

"Well I know there are two ways to tell if he loves you back Hermione. One way is that you kiss him on the lips directly and if he kisses you back, you will know that he loves you too. The other way is you tell him that you love him and see what his reaction will be. Even if he doesn't love you, then you can still be friends Hermione" Emma Granger replied.

"Hmm, which one should I do?"

"Well, you always were a brave one so I suggest that you kiss him and see his response."

"Okay, thanks mom" Hermione said as she went back up to her room; however, Dave Granger stopped her.

"Hermione, your mom and I are going to leave for a short trip and hopefully we will be back within an hour."

"Okay, sure dad" Hermione said as she sat down on a couch nearby to think about what her mother had just said.

_In another part of England_

A black haired woman walked up to the door of a big mansion known as Malfoy Manor and rang the bell. Within seconds, a house-elf had opened the door and gestured her inside.

"Bellatrix, what a surprise to see you" Lucius Malfoy said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Lucius, may I speak with Draco?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"Of course" he said and called out Draco's name.

"Yes?" Draco said when he came down.

"Draco, dear, I have a question for you. That night when both, your father and I, fought against Harry Potter, he had a girl with bushy hair with him. Do you know the name of that girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's that smart Mudblood Hermione Granger."

"Well, I have some news for you. That girl is actually my daughter," she said, stunning Draco and Lucius. Bellatrix then spent the next hour explaining what had happened that night in Hogsmeade with Remus Lupin.

A/N: So what do you think of it so far? Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 2

In a part of England known as Little Whingling, a teenage boy sat on his bed reading a letter. The boy was named Harry Potter and the letter was from none other than Albus Dumbledore.

_July 11, 1997_

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, I must apologize for my actions from last year. At my age, I tried to do what was best for you but ended up doing the opposite and doing something even worse. I hope that we can put that beside us and focus on the main issue at hand, Lord Voldemort. In two weeks, members of the Order will take you back to Grimmauld Place where you will officially become a member. This way, you can stay up to date with Voldemort's actions a bit better. Even though certain Order members have objected, the majority have allowed you to join._

_I also have a feeling that you are still thinking about Sirius' death or the prophecy. Let me advise you to not worry about those things for now. There will be a time to face Voldemort later on but this is not the time and this is not the place. Losing a loved one is hard, especially someone who was a father figure to you. I advise you to try to grieve but you have to stay strong. You can rely on your friends Miss Ginny Weasley, Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. With their help, you will be able to defeat Voldemort when the time comes._

_Remember Harry, love is one of the strongest emotions a human can ever feel. Love is also an emotion that can conquer all. You must keep that in mind when you and Voldemort face off and fight._

_On a happier note, your lifetime Quidditch ban has been lifted and your broom is now in my possession. You will be on the Gryffindor house team for the upcoming term. Also, members of your DA organization have an average of an E for their Defense against the Dark Arts OWL according to early reports. Of course, according to early reports, Madam Umbridge has tried to take credit for it, but I have assured the Ministry that it was your teaching._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry finished Dumbledore's letter and felt hot tears start to fall down his cheeks. Ever since he had gone back to Privet Drive, Harry had constantly been thinking about Sirius' death, the prophecy and Hermione. Harry was starting to realize that he wanted him and Hermione to be more than friends but he was also aware that Ron might be a disruption. With a sigh, Harry walked down the stairs to do some gardening for the Dursleys.

Hermione Granger was at home still thinking about what her mom had said when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and gasped when she saw none other than Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy standing at the doorway.

"Granger, may we come in?" Draco asked courteously.

Hermione scowled for a minute and considered shutting the door in their face when Bellatrix Lestrange spoke.

"Please, let us in and hear what we have to say at least before you kick us out."

"Okay, say what you have to say and then leave" Hermione said, holding the door open for Bellatrix and Draco.

Bellatrix took a deep breath before speaking. "Darling Draco here tells me you are Hermione Granger right?"

"Yes" Hermione said, giving Draco a dirty look.

"Well, Hermione I have some news to tell you. Over sixteen years ago, I met Remus Lupin in the Hog's Head one night. Both of us were not supposed to be there but we were. I tried to get Remus to join the dark side but I failed. Instead we had a one night stand and as a result, I became pregnant with a daughter. That daughter is you Hermione" Bellatrix said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're saying that Professor Lupin is my father and you are my mother?" an extremely stunned Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you are the daughter of me and Remus; so, what you said is true" Bellatrix replied.

Both Hermione and Draco stood stunned by the news that Bellatrix had given to them. However, Draco was the first to recover.

"So why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Ah, Draco I want you to marry my daughter Hermione and raise your kids in the dark arts" Bellatrix said.

Both Hermione and Draco both choked when they heard that Bellatrix wanted them to marry each other, after a minute, Hermione spoke.

"But if I'm your daughter, then why didn't you or Remus raise me?" Hermione asked Bellatrix.

"Ah, Hermione, at the time Remus and I were on separate sides of the war. We couldn't agree on whether to raise you with the dark arts or not so we chose to leave you with a family that could hide and protect you."

"So you want me to marry Granger?" Draco asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, Draco darling. With you as a teacher, your kids will become well educated in the dark arts" Bellatrix said.

"Okay that's it. Get out both of you right now. You've said your piece now stick to your end of the agreement and leave" Hermione said, holding the door open for Bellatrix and Draco.

"I hope you think about what I just said my daughter" Bellatrix said as she and Draco walked out the door. Hermione slammed the door once they had left and then collapsed to the floor, crying.

Harry Potter started to feel the sun have an effect on him now. Sighing, Harry took off his shirt to reveal a skinny and muscular upper body that was quite different than the one he had back when he first attended Hogwarts. He continued with his work then heard some giggling from his neighbors. Harry looked up to see a girl around his age with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes in a tank top and shorts, she was staring at Harry with a look of envy and awe. Harry went over to the fence separating the Dursleys and their neighbors to meet the girl.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter" he said, sticking out his hand.

The girl giggled some more before she spoke. "I'm Megan Addams" she said shaking Harry's hand.

"Um, I don't want to be rude but why were you giggling before?" he asked.

"You are so silly. I was watching you ever since you came out of the house. Don't you know how gorgeous you are especially with your shirt off?" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Um, okay I have to continue with the gardening."

"Harry, please don't leave me here by myself. I'm lonely and I want to talk with someone around my age especially someone good looking like you."

Harry was tempted to stay but he knew the Dursleys would most likely become angry if he slacked off. "Sorry Mary I have to go" he said, giving her a small wave and continuing to work on the garden; and when he had finished, went inside to take a shower. When Harry emerged, he noticed a short note awaited on his desk.

_Harry,_

_Come downstairs through the front door after you are done packing. Me, Tonks and Moody are here to take you back to Grimmauld Place. _

_Remus Lupin_

Harry read the note then packed all of his clothing, books and other assorted items in his trunk. He also took Hedwig's cage and then walked out dragging his trunk behind him. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'm leaving" Harry shouted downstairs. Within minutes, Uncle Vernon had gone to the front door.

"Who the hell allowed you to leave boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Remember the people who spoke with you at King's Cross back in June Uncle Vernon? That's who" Harry said.

"You are not going to leave this house until I allow you to do so!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the front door opened with a bang and Tonks and Moody came inside, looking angry. Tonks and Moody scanned the room and then noticed Uncle Vernon speaking to Harry.

"Dursley, the boy goes with us" Moody growled.

"Oh no he won't! I still have gardening to do and the boy is going to do it" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Oh shut up Dursley," Tonks said before winking at Harry. "Wotcher Harry!" she said brightly.

Uncle Vernon looked around nervously before he spoke. "Okay, okay the boy can go. Get him out of my sight!" Uncle Vernon said, his face starting to become red.

Tonks used a levitating spell to lift Harry's trunk and walked out the door. Moody grabbed Hedwig's cage before indicating for Harry to leave. Soon all three of them were outside where Remus was waiting by a 1993 BMW. Remus smiled when he saw Harry and then spoke.

"Hey Harry, what took you so long?" Remus asked.

"Damn asshole Dursley wouldn't let the boy go. Mentioned something about how there's gardening to do only because his lazy fucking ass won't do it" Moody growled, as Tonks put Harry's trunk in the car trunk.

"Watch your language Moody, there are women around" Tonks said.

Moody merely grunted and went into the back seat of the car along with Harry. Tonks went into the driver's seat and Remus sat in the passenger seat.

"So Harry, what have you been thinking about?" Remus asked.

"I'm still thinking about certain things. I'm also worried about my OWL's because I'm afraid that I didn't get the necessary grade and can't become an auror" Harry replied.

"What don't you think you did good in?" Moody asked.

"Potions" Harry replied.

Moody stared at Harry for a few minutes with both eyes. "Who told you that potions was required for becoming an auror?" Moody asked.

"Well when I had my career conference with McGonagall, I was told that I needed to take potions" Harry said.

"That's not true Harry" Remus said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Moody or Remus can tell you how it works Harry" Tonks said.

"See Harry- there are some classes which are considered the necessary classes to become an auror. You can take three out of four of these classes, which are transfiguration, charms, Defense and potions. Then you have to take four more minor subjects such as runes, muggle studies, herbology, care for magical creatures and divination. Or you can take all four of the necessary classes and three minor classes" Remus said.

"That's cool, then I don't have to be stuck with Snape" Harry said thoughtfully.

A silence fell over the car. A few minutes later, Harry found himself outside of Grimmauld Place. _'Well I guess it's time for me to go in'_ Harry thought as he went inside. Harry immediately saw Mrs. Weasley who smiled and hugged Harry when she saw him enter through the door.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

When Mrs. Weasley released him from his hug, Harry looked around. Grimmauld Place truly had changed since last year. The heads of Kreacher's ancestors were no longer on the wall nor was the picture of Sirius' mom. Harry then noticed a girl with red hair run down the stairs along with a taller red headed boy walking down behind her.

"HARRY!" Ginny squealed as she jumped into his arms.

"Ginny, calm down. Harry's only been here for a few minutes and you're already squeezing him to death" Ron said, as he shook hands with Harry.

"You're all excited to see me?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course we are silly" Ginny said, looking at Harry with a dreamlike expression similar to Luna Lovegood.

"Harry, you're in the same room with Ron just like last year" Mrs. Weasley said after she had dealt with Tonks, Moody and Lupin who dropped off Harry's stuff upstairs.

"Oi and Potter, there's a meeting that will be starting in ten minutes and Dumbledore wants you there" Moody said, joining the conversation.

"Oh mom can we go to the meeting too?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Of course you may not go" Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ron and Ginny a look that clearly said there would be no debating the matter.

Ron and Ginny stormed up to their room upset that Harry could attend the Order meeting while they could not. Mrs. Weasley and Harry then went into the kitchen to participate in the meeting.

A/N: A little more about the story idea. Another writer, granger2malfoy4e is doing a story based on this idea only she will be using a different ship than me. What ship will I use? Read on. Please read and review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Do I own this? Like the annoying capitol 1 commercials NO!  


**Chapter 3**

When Harry entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, he saw several members of the Order sitting around the kitchen table. Dumbledore was there as was Snape, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Moody. Harry took a seat next to Tonks as Dumbledore started to speak.

"Thank you all for meeting here on such short notice. The purpose of this meeting is to get an update on Voldemort's activities from Severus then we will make Harry an official member of the Order," Dumbledore said.

"Honestly, Headmaster do you think we should let someone like Potter join an important group like this?" Snape said in disgust.

Harry felt anger rise up inside of him, directed at Snape. He was still angry at the events that had occurred last year between him and Snape but before he could say anything, Dumbledore continued to speak.

"It is my intention to let Harry join because I believe that he has been through more than most members of the Order, including you Severus" Dumbledore said as Snape was going to object.

"If Dumbledore says Potter is going to join, then Potter is going to join. Now let's get started with this damn meeting" Moody growled, giving Snape a look that clearly indicated the matter was over.

"Ah thank you Alastor. Now if you would please tell us what Voldemort is up to Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus Snape rose from his seat, "The Dark Lord is disappointed with the events at the Ministry of Magic from which occurred June thanks to Potter and company. As of right now, Azkaban has been broken into already and his captured Death Eaters have rejoined him. He plans to lie low and build up his army before he starts to attack people" Snape said, delivering another report for the Order.

"What type of creatures does Voldemort plan to include?" Remus Lupin asked, interrupting Snape.

"He plans to recruit several types of creatures- goblins, giants, trolls and dementors. The Dark Lord would also like to get some more human followers" Snape said, giving Remus a look that clearly said, 'don't interrupt me again.'

"Is that all Severus?" Dumbledore asked as Snape nodded. "Very well then, we will make Harry an official member of the Order," Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment, a quill and a pin shaped like a phoenix. "We just need you to sign this piece of parchment Harry."

Harry read the piece of parchment Dumbledore had given him. Basically it was a contract that all members of the Order had to sign in order to join and become an official member. Harry took the quill Dumbledore had given him and signed the parchment. When Harry signed the parchment, several sparks shot out of the quill and he gave the parchment back to Dumbledore.

"Very well then, this meeting is dismissed," Dumbledore said, as members of the Order started to leave. "May I have a word with you Harry?"

"Yes sir?" Harry asked after everyone else had left.

"Ah, how are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm okay sir" he replied.

"There are several matters which I want to discuss with you Harry. One of them is Sirius' will, the other is the DA and the last matter is your Quidditch ban. First of all when Sirius died, he had a will written out and you are the main beneficiary."

"So, that means I just got some more money?" he asked, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"Yes indeed, Harry. Sirius left you with over twenty million galleons and it has been transferred to your vault at Gringotts. Sirius also left you Grimmauld Place and several other homes around the world in countries such as Canada, Australia and Scotland. That leads me to ask you if the Order can still meet at Grimmauld Place."

"Of course it may, sir. I have no objection to that."

"Very well then, after the term ended, I had a staff meeting and the faculty voted to officially recognize the DA as an official school organization."

"Wow, thank you very much sir."

"Lastly, I believe this belongs to you" Dumbledore said, taking out Harry's FireBolt.

Harry gasped as Dumbledore returned his Firebolt. The broomstick was just the way Harry had remembered it from last year and it seemed like there had been no damage done to it.

"I daresay that Professor McGonagall does have high hopes for the Gryffindor Quidditch team now that their star seeker is back" Professor Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, do you know when Hermione will be coming over to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"I cannot tell you the exact date Harry but it will be in time for your birthday" Dumbledore replied.

Harry thanked Dumbledore and went back upstairs with his broom in hands. When Hermione came to Grimmauld Place, Harry would tell her how he felt about her and hope for the best. With things looking better for Harry, he started to whistle happily as he went up to the room he shared with Ron.

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was still crying because she was scared and upset. She was scared because Bellatrix had killed Sirius in June and now she loved Harry but her mother had killed his godfather. Now she had no idea how Harry was going to react and she felt horrible. _'Oh no, he's suffered so much goddamn tragedy in his life. Now he will find out that one of his best friends is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Why the fuck does this shit have to happen like this?'_ Hermione thought as more tears fell down her face. She did not notice that the Grangers had returned.

"Hermione, dear why are you crying?" Emma Granger asked.

"Mom, dad, I want to know the truth. Are you my real birth parents?" Hermione asked.

Emma and Dave Granger looked surprisely at each other. Emma Granger then broke down into tears. "Hermione there's no denying it. You were left on our doorstep almost sixteen years ago and we decided to raise you as our own. The reason we did that was because we couldn't have any kids of our own," Dave Granger spoke.

Hermione listened to what the people who she had thought were her parents had to say and continued to cry. _'So what Bellatrix Lestrange had told her was true'_ Hermione thought bitterly. She then looked at the people who had raised her for so long as a daughter. "That will never change how I feel about you two, mom and dad" she said, giving them both a hug.

"We love you too Hermione" Emma Granger said, hugging her back.

Later that night Hermione sat on her bed thinking. _'I will not join Bellatrix and Draco Malfoy on the dark side. I will stay with the person I love- Harry. But how will he react when he finds out who my real parents are?'_ Hermione thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

At Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter sat reading a letter from Hermione. Dumbledore had said that she would be coming over around now and obviously, Harry was excited to see her.

"Oi mate, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how Hermione will be arriving soon," Harry replied.

Ron nodded and continued to read some old comic books. He started to realize that Harry and Hermione were seeing each other differently; and as evidenced, the way they had started to look at each other toward the end of last year. Ron figured they would soon get together and it was just a matter of time. He was also unsure of how he would react when they did get together. Sighing, he tried to focus on the comic book in front of him but Ginny came into their room.

"Hermione has just arrived" she said, before walking out.

Harry was the first one to get up. He was unsure of what to do and he seemed nervous. Harry then walked out the door with Ron behind him, and both went down to greet Hermione. When Harry reached the end of the stairs, he almost gasped in surprise. It seemed like Hermione had grown more beautiful over the summer. Hermione then looked up and saw both Harry and Ron coming down the stairs.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly then kissing his cheek. "How are you?" she asked.

"Um, hey Hermione, how are you? You look really good" Harry replied.

"You didn't answer my question yet" she said, wagging a finger at him before giggling slightly.

"Hey, Hermione what about me and everyone else?" Ron asked.

Hermione slowly released herself from Harry's arms and went over to hug Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. After she was done greeting everybody at Grimmauld Place, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and promptly dragged him into the bedroom he shared with Ron.

"So Harry, how have you been?" Hermione said, sitting down on his bed and taking off her sandals.

Harry found himself staring at Hermione, who was wearing a pair of faded cut-off jean shorts and a sleeveless tank top. Hermione had also painted her toenails with some bright red nail polish and he thought that she was extremely beautiful. '_Holy fucking shit_. _When the hell was Hermione so beautiful?'_ Harry thought.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice interrupting his thoughts, with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry said, realizing that he had been staring at Hermione for some time now.

"Were you having any dreams/visions at night?" she asked him.

"Well no dreams or visions of Voldemort but I keep having this nightmare over and over" he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Harry sat in thought after listening to Hermione's last question. Before her arrival, Harry had suddenly found the urge to tell Hermione everything that had bothered him: Sirius' death, the prophecy and his feelings toward her. Now that she was here, Harry wasn't sure what to do anymore. He glanced over at Hermione who seemed nervous now and was real close to Harry. She smiled reassuringly at him and Harry concluded to tell her what had been bothering him all this time.

Meanwhile, Hermione was watching Harry nervously unsure of what he was going to do. She had also planned to tell Harry the truth about her parents but wasn't sure how the news would affect Harry. She loved Harry but something like that could prevent the two of them from dating. Nervously, she pushed her hair back and moved her hands about.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, seeing her nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Only when you tell me what's bothering you."

"Okay, fine then. Ever since that night in the Ministry, I keep thinking about several different ways Sirius' death could have been prevented. You were right Hermione, I should have practiced Occulumency more and maybe this wouldn't have occurred. Now look at what happened" he said, feeling tears build up in his eyes.

Hermione gasped and hugged Harry tightly. "It wasn't your fault Harry. You tried to do what was best," she whispered into his ear.

For a moment, neither Harry nor Hermione moved. Hermione kept her arms wrapped around Harry, and he sat staring directly ahead at the wall. After a few more minutes of silence, Harry spoke again.

"So, what do you have to tell me Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry, I have two things that I want to tell you," she said as Harry nodded. "First is I love you Harry" she whispered as Harry looked stunned.

"You, you love me?" he asked.

"No, I love Ron" she said, punching him playfully on the arm before moving closer to him and kissing him right on the lips. She felt him kiss her back with more passion and placed her hands on his chest. After a minute of kissing, they parted for air and Hermione started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was right Harry. Remember when you kissed Cho back in December and you were wondering if you were a good kisser and I said you were? I was right, you are a good kisser."

"So, what's the second thing you have to tell me?"

"Harry, I love you but we can't be together as a couple."

"Why the fuck can't I date the witch I love?"

"Harry, I have to tell you about my past in order for you to understand" she said. Hermione then spent the next twenty five minutes telling Harry how she was the daughter of Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Lestrange. She told Harry about how Bellatrix had wanted her to marry Draco but she didn't love him and she loved Harry. She also told him of her desire to follow Bellatrix's instructions like any good daughter would, which is why she was at a crossroad. When she was done with the story, she realized she was crying and scared about how Harry would react. To her surprise, Harry didn't seem angry or upset. Instead, he helped wipe away some of her tears and then spoke softly.

"Hermione, you have to make a choice here" he said.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean you have a choice in this matter Hermione. There's two different options here and what you should do is follow what your heart tells you to do."

It all became clear to Hermione after Harry had spoken to her. She gazed into his wonderful emerald green eyes and felt weak all over. Hermione had made a choice and she wanted to tell Harry, she took a deep breath.

"Harry, you don't know how much those words mean to me. I think I have come to a choice."

"Um, Hermione what is your decision?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a big smile on her face before putting her arms around his shoulder. She then moved closer and kissed him, her tongue trying to enter his mouth. She felt Harry willingly allow her to enter and soon their tongues were dancing with each other. After several minutes of kissing, they separated from each other and shared a grin.

"Is that your final decision?" he asked.

"Of course it is" she replied. She then pushed Harry down to the bed and started to kiss him passionately. They were still kissing when Ron and Ginny entered the room.

A/N: I apologize if the fic is getting slow for some people but I wanted to sort of explain what happens before getting more exciting. Please bear with me because I promise that something exciting will happen in two chapters. The exciting stuff will be here shortly. Thank you for your continued support.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's not mine and how will Ron and Ginny react when they find out about Harry and Hermione's new relationship?

Chapter 4 

Ron and Ginny walked into the room that Ron and Harry had shared. The first thing they saw was Harry and Hermione kissing each other on Harry's bed. Ginny gasped while Ron started to turn redder and redder.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron yelled at them.

Harry and Hermione separated only to see Ron and Ginny in the room looking shocked. They saw that Ron was completely red, which meant that he was real angry at them while Ginny seemed to be more surprised and shocked than angry at them.

"Um, Ron you have to understand…" Harry began to say but Ron interrupted him.

"Understand what?" Ron yelled, "my two best friends are now in love with each other just like that?"

"Ron, please give us a chance to explain…" Hermione began to say before Ron interrupted her too.

"Understand what? That you never had any feelings for me but it was always your darling Harry there to save the day?" Ron shouted.

"Ron, stop acting like an idiot and listen to what they have to say" Ginny said nervously.

"WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO? IT'S SO GODDAMN OBVIOUS THAT HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE IN LOVE AND THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME ANYMORE" Ron yelled, leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

After Ron left, there was a silence among the three people in the room. Hermione started to cry on Harry's shoulder and he held her tightly as he tried to console her. Ginny stood shocked on by the door surprised at how her older brother had acted. She was the first to recover and spoke.

"So, both of you are finally together?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but it seems like there are some people who aren't too happy with the news" he said.

Ginny looked sadly at the new couple who deserved to be together but had to deal with obstacles such as her brother who had acted nothing but an idiot. Sighing, Ginny left the room leaving the couple with some much deserved privacy.

After Ginny had left, Hermione grinned at Harry and started to kiss him. She pulled him down to the bed so that she was on top of him and put her hands in his messy black hair. Harry responded by putting his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him. They continued to kiss each other in an attempt to do something they should have done before.

"Harry, how come you're not mad or upset at me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, even though you may be the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, you chose not to follow in her footsteps. The choices that we make help define us as a person and well you made your choice" Harry said.

"Yeah, but at the Ministry, Bellatrix sent Sirius through that veil and he died. Aren't you going to be upset or angry about that?"

"Hermione, if anything I would be mad at Bellatrix because she's the one who did that. You may have her blood in your veins but you chose to fight for the side of the light. You know, back in first year the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I chose not to go there."

"The Sorting Hat tried to put you in Slytherin?"

"Yeah but as you can see, I chose not to go, which is why I'm not a Slytherin right now. Enough talking already, can we continue kissing?"

Hermione laughed before Harry kissed her gently. They stayed on Harry's bed kissing each other and only stopped when they had to go downstairs for dinner.

"_I don't want to hear a word but I do_

_Go to hell, who needs you?_

_I say this cause I don't believe you_

_Take my words the way I'm taking yours_

_It's not fair you know me_

_So you don't even hear me_

_Listen once and listen close to me_

_Even a heart transplant wouldn't show you how I feel would it baby?_

_Tearing up my past now Yeah it wouldn't show you how I feel Would it now?"_

_-Punchline, "Heart Transplant"_

Ron sat as far away as he could from Harry and Hermione that night for dinner. Harry and Hermione had now told various members of the Order including Tonks, Remus Lupin, Moody, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Bill that they were now a couple. Everyone had seemed happy for them especially Remus, who seemed to be overjoyed at the fact that they were now a couple. Ron scowled disgustingly then went back into the living room to sit. A few minutes later, Ron saw that the two people he had least wanted to see had entered the room and were sitting near him.

"Ron, may we please talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"What the hell do you want from me? Can't you leave me alone already and get on with your fucking relationship without me?" Ron asked, his voice rising.

After hearing what Ron had to say, Hermione started to cry again. Harry then got up and glared at Ron angrily. Ron glared back at Harry with a look of anger and for a moment, both of them glared angrily at each other while Hermione looked at both of them with fear in her eyes.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you Ron?" Harry asked angrily.

"The question is what the hell is wrong with you and Hermione? After all we have been through, you would think that we're like the Golden Trio but we're not. It has always been about you, Harry and now it's about you and Hermione. There's no more fucking room for the tragic sidekick Ron Weasley" Ron said, practically shouting.

"Well you're wrong Ron. You've just been too goddamn blind to see it and as a result, act like an asshole" Harry replied.

Ron glowered at Harry and Hermione angrily as various members of the Order were now watching the encounter between Harry and Ron with concern. Ron then spoke in a low voice that indicated he was really angry and upset with them.

"Watch what you're saying Harry. It's always been you, hasn't it? You get to be the 'boy who lived', the Triwizard champion, the person that Cho had a crush on last year and now you can probably get any girl in the school to date you. Hell, I'd bet even some of the Slytherins wouldn't mind dating you Harry. How long is it going to be before you see Hermione naked? What else could you fucking want?" Ron said, punching Harry in the face and causing his nose to start bleeding. Ron then angrily ran upstairs to his room.

When Hermione saw Ron punch Harry, she immediately got up from the couch and held a hand up to his nose. Luckily, there wasn't too very much blood and most of the heavy bleeding stopped after a few seconds. By now Mrs. Weasley was holding a wet towel to Harry's nose while Fred, George, Ginny and Bill Weasley had all gone to speak with Ron.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm actually more shocked that Ron would do that" he replied.

After the bleeding had stopped, Harry and Hermione held hands and went back up to Hermione's room but before they could get there, they were interrupted by Ron who looked depressed, and it seemed he had been crying for a while. Hermione tensed up against Harry, ready to hide behind him if Ron started to yell and scream at them again. Instead, Ron spoke in a voice that was unlike his own and unlike the voice he had been using before.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm really sorry about how I reacted before. I should have been supportive of your relationship but instead I acted like a fucking dick and I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?" Ron said, tears falling down his face.

Hermione was the first one to recover. She went over and hugged Ron. "Of course we'll forgive you, right Harry?" she said as Harry nodded.

"Thanks you two" Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and Hermione in a bone crushing hug and releasing them after a minute.

Harry then decided to tell Ron and Hermione the contents of the prophecy and Ginny too, if he could find her. He was about to go and look for Ginny when she came up, holding two letters.

"Hey, Ron you got a letter" Ginny said, giving him a letter.

"Um Ginny, Ron and Hermione, there's something I have to tell you" Harry whispered. He waited until they had all entered the closest room which was the room Ginny and Hermione shared.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Do you remember the prophecy Voldemort was trying to get back at the Ministry last June?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the prophecy was destroyed" Ginny said.

"Actually, the official record of the prophecy was destroyed. There was another way to hear the prophecy and Dumbledore told me what the contents of the prophecy were," Harry said.

"Who made the prophecy?" Ron asked.

"Trelawney made the prophecy before I was born" Harry said, as Ginny, Ron and Hermione snorted.

"That stinking fraud made the prophecy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she made the prophecy and it was one of her real predictions. Basically it says that I'm the only one who can beat Voldemort and either he kills me or I will kill him," Harry said.

"Why is it you? Can't Dumbledore stop him?" Ginny asked angrily with tears in her eyes.

"See the thing is Voldemort marked me as an equal with the scar I have" Harry said. He took a deep breath and looked at how they had reacted to the contents of the prophecy. Hermione and Ginny were looking at him sadly and crying while Ron looked lost.

"You're not in this alone Harry" Hermione said, hugging him.

"Yeah, we got your back" Ginny said, giving him a hug.

"I'm in this shit man. I got your back Harry" Ron said, giving him a slap on the back.

Harry was surprised at how they had reacted when they learned about the prophecy from him. He felt overcome with emotion and was unable to speak for a few minutes. When he was finally able to speak, he said "Thanks for the help and support. You don't know how much it means to me" he said.

"Oh yeah and Harry? I think me and Ron will share a room this time" Ginny said.

"Oh okay. Thanks Ginny" Harry said as Ginny and Ron left the room.

As soon as Ginny and Ron had left, Hermione put her arms around Harry and started to kiss him. They kept kissing for several minutes and finally ended up on Hermione's bed, kissing each other. Suddenly they heard two pops and saw Fred and George standing in their room.

"Oi, Harry can't you keep your hands off Hermione for a minute?" Fred asked.

"Hey, what do you two want?" Harry asked.

"We were here to congratulate you on ending up with such a fine young witch" George said, bowing to Hermione.

"We can never forget how she waged war on us as a prefect and we admit she was a tougher opponent than Filch and Snape combined" Fred said.

"That is why we are here with a gift for the two of you" George said, taking out a box and giving it to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Open it and you will know" Fred said.

Harry opened the gift cautiously, knowing there might be a prank but when he opened it, he saw a heart shaped picture frame. It was made of pure silver and had the words _'Harry and Hermione'_ engraved all over the frame.

"Wow, thanks" Hermione said when she saw the gift.

"You are quite welcome madam" George said, bowing to Hermione.

"Now we need to take your picture" Fred said, taking out a camera from his pockets.

Harry and Hermione got closer to one another and posed for the picture which Fred took. After two minutes, a picture came out from the front of the camera and George took it.

"Aww, the two of you look so cute" George said as Fred nodded in agreement.

"Well, we must be off" Fred said, giving them a salute and then with two pops, the Weasley twins disappeared.

"They're right Harry. We do look make a cute couple" Hermione said, giggling lightly.

"That's because you're so beautiful Hermione" Harry said kissing her. Soon both of them were on Hermione's bed kissing each other. Finally, they reluctantly paused for air.

"Did I tell you you're a good kisser Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and did I ever tell you you're beautiful Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" she said.

Within minutes, both of them were passionately kissing each other. Hermione was moving her hands around Harry's well toned upper body while Harry had his arms around her waist. Tongues met tongue as Harry and Hermione did something they should have done earlier. They then heard the door open and Tonks came inside. Immediately they stopped but Tonks had seen enough.

"I'm just here to tell you that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow" Tonks said, blushing furiously.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's because your OWL results and your new book lists will be here tomorrow and the D-Man wants you to get your stuff tomorrow. Someone from the Order will be taking you two to Diagon Alley for safety purposes" Tonks said.

"Well thanks Tonks" Harry said.

Tonks left the room and left Harry and Hermione alone in the room. By now it was almost eleven o clock and both of them were tired and decided to sleep. They changed into pajamas, brushed their teeth and then went to sleep on separate beds after a good night kiss.

A/N: Listen to Punchline's Action from Fueled By Ramen. Also please read and review this story regardless of what you have to say. If you think I suck say so- it doesn't matter to me. If you think I'm a decent/good writer you can say so too. I appreciate it. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 5_  
_

_Harry was walking in a beautiful field in the countryside with his new girlfriend, Hermione Granger. They were holding hands and walking happily along in the grass. They chose a spot on the ground and decided to sit. Hermione put her head against Harry's and sighed contently. They started to kiss each other and took breaks only for air. _

_"I love you Harry" Hermione whispered._

_"I love you too Hermione" Harry replied._

_They moved closer so that they could kiss each other. After several minutes of intimate and passionate kissing, Hermione started to giggle when they took a break for air and wrapped her arms around Harry._

_"Oh Harry, you are so amazing" Hermione said, continuing to giggle. Soon the laughter changed to a colder voice. The voice laughing now belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"Time to watch your beloved godfather die again Potter" she said with a sneer on her face. _

_Harry found himself at the Department of Mysteries watching Sirius duel against Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the night that Sirius had fell through the veil and all Harry could do was watch Sirius duel._

_"Come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. _

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_...And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil; which fluttered for a moment in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having nightmares where he had seen Sirius fall through the veil before, but this was the first time he had seen Hermione in his dream. Normally Harry would wake up after he had the dream of Sirius dying because he could not sleep and today was no exception. Harry sighed and looked at a clock nearby and saw that it was six thirty in the morning. With a sigh, Harry decided to go and take a shower. He took out some clothes and then went to the bathroom.

After taking a long and refreshing shower, Harry came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of boxer shorts. He went back into the room he was sharing with Hermione feeling much better. Harry dug in his trunk and pulled out a bottle of Axe deodorant and body spray. He had once seen Dudley use it in an attempt to get a girlfriend but how he smelled wasn't everything. The girl Dudley had dated ended up slapping him across the face and kicking his privates, much to the embarrassment of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He then heard a noise behind him.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Oh hey Hermione, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a shower" Harry said.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" she asked, getting up from her bed.

Harry found himself staring at the shirt Hermione was wearing. It was a little small on her body and revealed some skin near her midsection. The shirt also hugged her chests real tightly; Harry was mesmerized by the shirt. He was still looking at her shirt when Hermione interrupted.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked him, looking concerned.

"Um yeah I'm okay" he replied, feeling a little dazed.

Hermione walked over to Harry and looked at him. She was embarrassed when she saw he was not wearing a shirt and she blushed. 'Did Harry know that he could tempt a lot of girls when he wasn't wearing a shirt?' she thought as she caught a sniff of the deodorant that Harry was using.

"Um, Hermione, why are you staring at me like that?" he asked her.

"Do you know how you look when you don't have a shirt on?" she asked, "well I'll tell you if you didn't know. You look dead sexy" she said, jumping onto him and causing the both of them to fall down onto his bed.

Tongues met tongue as they both started to kiss each other. Hermione took a breath and smelled the wonderful mixture of Harry's deodorant and soap. She placed her hands in his messy hair and slowly let out a moan of pleasure. Harry responded by placing his hands around her back and continuing to kiss her. They were soon interrupted when Ginny came into the room five minutes later.

"Mom says that you two should come down soon because breakfast will be ready, your OWL scores have arrived and we're leaving for Diagon Alley soon" Ginny said as she saw Harry and Hermione on the same bed. Ginny blushed embarrassingly then left the room.

"Well, the party's over for now" she said, getting off of Harry.

"Aww, I don't want this to end" he whined.

"Oh stop whining like a baby. We can continue this later deodorant boy" she replied, leaving to go use the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table downstairs eating a breakfast of bacon, toast and hash browns. Mrs. Weasley joined them along with the twins, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. Harry received his OWL scores with great dread but opened them and was surprised by his results.

_Name: Harry J. Potter_

_Mr. Potter,_

_The following are your OWL scores for the term of June 1996. If you have any questions concerning your scores, please send us an owl or speak with your head of house._

_SUBJECT:GRADE:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts…………………………O_

_Transfiguration………………………………………….E _

_Charms………………………………………………….O_

_Potions…………………………………………………..O_

_Herbology……………………………………………….E_

_Care for Magical Creatures……………………………...E_

_Divination………………………………………………..A_

_Astronomy……………………………………………….E_

_History of Magic………………………………………..._

_- due to special circumstances, we have decided to let you retake the test on August 10th at 10:30 AM_

_- your OWL results for this subject are the highest ever in history and count as three OWLs_

_Remember each O counts as two OWLs and each E counts as an OWL._

_Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have eleven OWLs!_

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he saw his OWL scores. Harry then took out a piece of parchment and a list of books from his head of house and transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on your OWL results. You are now eligible to take any three of the following courses: _

_1) Advanced transfiguration_

_2) Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts_

_3) Advanced Charms_

_4) Advanced herbology _

_You may also select any of the following two subjects: _

_1) Advanced care for magical creatures_

_2) Advanced astronomy _

_3) Ancient Runes_

_4) Muggle Studies_

_5) Advanced divination_

_Please send an owl as soon as possible so that we can enroll you in the proper classes._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Harry, how many OWL's did you get?" Hermione asked him.

"I got eleven" he replied.

"Wow that's better than me mate, I got eight OWL's and only one O all thanks to you though" Ron said.

"Yeah but Ron doesn't care about OWL's and NEWT's that much anymore now that he has a girlfriend" Ginny said with a giggle.

Ron blushed furiously and stared down at his food. "Be quiet Ginny" he said.

"Ooh, who's the lucky girl that ickle Ronnie is dating?" Fred asked.

"None of your business" Ron muttered.

"Well I think you did well especially considering both of your study habits. Congratulations Ron and Harry" Hermione said, giving Harry a hug.

"Let me guess Hermione- you got straight O's" Harry said.

"Wrong genius- I got an E in astronomy."

"But you still did better than me" he said with a grin.

"Oh stop it" Hermione said, swatting at Harry playfully before hugging him again.

Half an hour later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron. Today was the day that they would buy their books and anything else they would need. Harry especially needed to buy some new robes, he had grown taller and had outgrown his old robes. He also wanted to head into muggle London to buy some more Axe.

"Okay, remember- meet by Gringotts at four" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Um, Tonks I have a question" Harry said.

"Sure, kiddo what's your question?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could go out into muggle London and buy something out there."

"Sure, just let me know when you want to go" Tonks replied.

"I want to go to Gringotts and get some money out first," Harry said.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry walked out of Gringotts with a hundred muggle pounds and over thirty galleons. Along with Tonks and Hermione, they went back out to muggle London and stopped at a drug store. While Tonks waited outside, Harry went inside with Hermione.

"Harry, why did you start using Axe?" she asked.

"I started to use it because I saw Dudley use it once before he went on a date" he replied.

"Did you know that I think you smell good with it?" she asked, smiling shyly at him and putting her arms around him.

"That's nice to know" he replied, stopping at the deodorant aisle and finding four different odors from Axe.

"Which one are you going to pick?" she asked.

Harry reached for several bottles of Axe- phoenix. "I use phoenix" he replied, taking her hand and going up to the counter with Hermione.

Five minutes later, he had paid for his purchases and went back outside where Tonks was waiting for them.

"So what did you get?" Tonks asked eagerly.

"I got some muggle deodorant" Harry replied.

"Ooh does it smell good?" Tonks asked.

"With his deodorant, Harry is dead sexy" Hermione said, kissing Harry, who promptly kissed her back and put his arms around her waist. They were still kissing two minutes later when Tonks interrupted them by clearing her throat loudly.

"I hate to interrupt you lovebirds like that but we have to get back to Diagon Alley" Tonks said, causing Harry and Hermione to turn red.

"You're right," Hermione said, "we should be going back to Diagon Alley."

Upon reaching their destination, Harry went with Hermione toward Madam Malkin's for some new robes. However, they ran into someone they did not want to see.

"Well well, it's Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend" Draco Malfoy said in his usual drawl.

"Fuck you too Malfoy" Harry said.

Draco Malfoy ignored Harry's last statement then spat in his direction. "You know Granger, your mommy Bellatrix won't be too happy when she sees that you're with Potter you know. She'll just think of you as a useless piece of shit who won't even listen to her" Malfoy said.

"Take that back Malfoy" Harry whispered, moving closer to Malfoy.

"Make me" Malfoy replied.

Harry then spat in Malfoy's face and clenched his hand into a fist. "Good for nothing asshole" Harry replied.

"I'll remember that Potter. Just remember that when the war ends and the Dark Lord is victorious" Malfoy said angrily, walking away.

"Stupid idiotic bastard" Harry muttered under his breath after Malfoy walked away.

Hermione placed a hand around Harry's chest and her other arm around his neck. She gently rubbed his neck and restrained him from going after Malfoy. "Harry, relax and ignore Malfoy," she whispered.

He took a breath before speaking. "Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened before. I will try to be more careful around you next time. I also don't want Malfoy to hurt you or anything."

"Harry, I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor. I can take care of myself but I appreciate it," she said, reaching over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, its just I don't want you to suffer for being so close to me" he replied.

"Harry, I chose to be close to you. I don't give a damn about Voldemort or his Death Eaters. I love you and that's all there is to it" she said, putting her arms around him and kissing him right in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Draco Malfoy walked away from Potter and Granger. He was upset at the events that had just taken place and wanted to get revenge on them. First he did have to go tell Bellatrix that Granger and Potter were dating and Granger had disobeyed Bellatrix. Something exciting was going to happen he thought, heading back to Malfoy Manor.

A/N: First of all I want to thank everybody who read my story especially the ones who have left me a review. I also want everyone to know that there are certain parts of this chapter that are based on my real life experiences. For example, the incident where Harry spits at Draco Malfoy is also based on another of my real life experiences. I once spat at a kid back when I was carefree and high but now we reached a mutual respect for each other and now we're friends.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is not my stuff.  


Chapter 6 

Harry and Hermione walked out of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and started to walk back toward the Leaky Cauldron after they had finished shopping for the day. They had finished buying all of their books and other supplies that were necessary for the school year. It was now three thirty in the afternoon and Harry saw a store he had never seen before in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, I want to go check out that store," Harry said.

"Which store? Is it the piercing place near the pet shop?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah," he replied.

"Ooh, what are you trying to do Harry?" she asked.

"Um, I was thinking of getting an earring," he replied.

"It's up to you," she said as they headed toward the store.

"May I help you?" an attendant asked when they got in.

"Yes, I was thinking of getting an earring," Harry said.

"Okay, go pick an earring from the display over there and come back to me when you have selected one," the attendant said.

Ten minutes later, Harry walked out of the store with a new lightning shaped earring in his left ear. When Harry left the store he realized that the air had gotten cooler. _'Damn it, they can't be here'_ he thought. His worst fears were confirmed when he heard the voices of his parents in his head and almost collapsed.

"Hermione, there's some dementors coming," Harry said.

"Well, we just have to fight them off won't we?" she asked.

Before Harry could answer, twelve dementors came gliding from the direction of Knockturn Alley. Another twelve came from the opposite direction, successfully trapping everybody in Diagon Alley. People started to scream as the dementors came closer to them, trapping a group of people outside Flourish and Blott's.

"_Expecto patronum!_" Harry cried; using the memory of the time Hermione had kissed him just a few days prior. Beside him, he heard Hermione use the same incantation and a patronus came out from each of their wands.

Harry's patronus went toward the dementors outside of Flourish and Blott's. He was able to drive them away, however he still had a feeling the dementors had not entirely left. He turned around to see that Hermione had also driven off several dementors but two had cornered three young children, each under seven years old.

"Prongs, over there!" Harry shouted, pointing at the children but he knew it was too late. His patronus made a valiant effort to get to the children but the dementors quickly applied their kiss and left in the direction they had came from. Harry walked over to the lifeless bodies of the children, which were reduced to nothing more than an empty shell. He then felt an all too familiar feeling in his scar.

"Potter, how fortunate that we meet again," Lord Voldemort said, accompanied by over three dozen Death Eaters.

"What the fuck do you want Tom?" Harry asked angrily.

"Potter, please calm down. I have an offer that you may be interested in. If you join my Death Eaters, you will become my second in command," Lord Voldemort said.

"What if I refuse your offer?" Harry asked.

"You will see everything that is dear to you die. Your friends will die and it will all be because of you Potter," Lord Voldemort replied with a sneer.

Harry felt Hermione's hand grip his tightly. He took a deep breath but before he could speak, Bellatrix Lestrange interrupted.

"Hermione, why are you with Potter? Didn't I tell you to marry Draco?" she asked.

Lord Voldemort looked stunned for a minute. "How do you know Potter's girlfriend?" he asked Bellatrix.

"My lord, I should have told you this earlier but Potter's girlfriend is actually my daughter," Bellatrix said.

"Enough chitchat," Harry cried, taking out his wand. "_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted, hitting a Death Eater near Bellatrix. Beside him, he heard Hermione do the same, and she also managed to hit a Death Eater.

"Stop it!" Lord Voldemort cried, taking out his wand. "_Crucio!_" he shouted.

The curse hit Harry perfectly and immediately felt pain. Though, no scream was heard, he didn't want to give Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him in pain. Instead, he tried to close his eyes and clench his teeth. He figured Voldemort would only use the curse for several seconds but Harry was wrong. Several minutes passed and Harry continued to feel an intense amount of pain. The pain then stopped. _'What the hell just happened?'_ he thought, rising up to his feet slowly and surprising a lot of people.

"Potter, you should be insane by now!" Voldemort screeched, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

Harry felt Hermione put her arms around him and put her head on his back. "I will continue to defy the odds against you Tom Riddle," he replied.

Voldemort laughed evilly and glared at Harry. "So this is what you want isn't it Potter? Very well then," Voldemort said, as Death Eaters started to send killing spells all around.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out, taking out his wand and sending several spells at the Death Eaters. Beside him, Hermione was doing the same but they were fighting a losing battle. After fifteen minutes, Harry realized that he and Hermione were getting more and more exhausted. _"Stupefy!"_ he yelled, aiming for a Death Eater near him. The spell hit his target right in the chest, stunning him to the ground. The remaining Death Eaters then stopped their spells.

"Potter, let's have a one against one fight, shall we?" Voldemort asked, grinning evilly.

Harry took several breaths, apparently drained from the fighting. He slowly raised his wand and aimed it at Voldemort. "_Stupefy!_" he shouted, sending a stunning spell that Voldemort easily ducked.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted, sending the killing spell, which Harry ducked.

"_Reducto!_" Harry shouted, sending the redactor curse at Voldemort who easily ducked.

Curses flew back and forth between Harry and Voldemort. None of them had really caused any harm to each other but for Harry, he was starting to tire. He did not know how much time had passed, but Harry saw bodies of dead civilians and several stunned Death Eaters.

"_Tropegio!_" Voldemort shouted, sending a spell that hit Harry on the shoulder, sending Harry falling to the ground. Voldemort laughed, "Until we meet again Potter," and with a pop, he and his Death Eaters apparated away.

Hermione ran up to Harry and held him in her arms. His shoulder was bleeding and his face, due to the pain, was in a grimace.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"It hurts, it hurts so much," Harry whispered.

"Come on Harry, we'll get you out of here," she said, helping him get to his feet.

"Thank you so much Hermione," he whispered.

They eventually reached the Leaky Cauldron ten minutes later, where Tonks, Ron, Ginny and Moody held looks of concern on their faces when they saw Harry. By now, Harry's plain white shirt had become soaked with his blood.

"Harry went to get an earring and soon after, two dozen dementors attacked Diagon Alley. We were able to fight off the dementors but they still managed to kiss three young children. Voldemort then appeared with several Death Eaters and they started to kill people. Harry also had a one on one fight with Voldemort and as a result, this happened" Hermione said, pointing at Harry's blood stained shirt.

"Damn, we better get you back to headquarters," Moody said. He took out an old bowler hat from his pocket and gave it to Hermione. "This portkey will activate in three minutes and it will take you back to Grimmauld Place. Take Potter back and seek aid," Moody said, handing Hermione the portkey.

Three minutes later, Harry and Hermione landed in the living room at Grimmauld Place, where a concerned Mrs. Weasley immediately ran up to them. He immediately laid down on a couch as Remus Lupin came in to check on Harry.

"He has been hit by a curse that contains a poison that will slow down how fast he heals," Remus said to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. "The good news is that the poison is mild but I will have to bandage him and give him several potions."

Harry was sitting on his bed for hours after he and Hermione had returned to Grimmauld Place from Diagon Alley. He had taken some potions and his left shoulder was wrapped in bandages. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall and hung his head in bitter frustration. Damn, the war had started already and immediately there were several casualties. In his mind, he remembered the images of the three children who were kissed by dementors. He also remembered seeing numerous bodies of older wizards who had been killed by Death Eaters. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Hermione had came into the room and was sitting next to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her arm around his shoulder and gently rubbing it.

Harry looked down at the floor and felt tears come into his eyes. "Do you remember what happened at Diagon Alley today?" he asked.

"I was there Harry, so yeah I remember what happened," she replied.

"Did you see those three boys who got kissed by dementors and all the people who were killed by Death Eaters?" he asked.

Hermione responded by placing a hand on Harry's cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw all the horrors he had faced at his age. She could see the physical and mental toll it had taken on Harry and wondered how he could continue to live with all the obstacles he faced. He obviously would be bothered by seeing all those bodies; clearly he didn't even want to be part of this whole mess. She then felt tears running down the side of her face.

Harry gently wiped away the tears and held her in his arms. She didn't object and they sat there for a few minutes before Ginny came into their room with some news.

"There's an Order meeting downstairs and both of you are supposed to be there," she said.

Reluctantly, Harry let go of Hermione and went downstairs with her to the kitchen. Inside, he saw several members of the Order including Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Snape, Moody and others sitting around the kitchen table. He went to an empty seat and since there were no other seats available, Hermione sat on his lap.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, it's so nice to have you join us," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Headmaster, I must say that bringing Potter into these meetings will merely cause his over-inflated ego to grow bigger," Snape said.

Dumbledore ignored Snape's comment, raised from his seat and began to speak. "Today, Lord Voldemort boldly attacked Diagon Alley in broad daylight. First Mr. Potter and Miss Granger can give us a first hand account, then Severus can tell us what Voldemort plans to do and Kingsley can tell us how Minister Fudge will react."

Harry stood up and started to speak. "I was going back to the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione after we were done shopping. I then felt that dementors were arriving and soon two dozen appeared. I casted a patronus charm to drive away a dozen dementors and Hermione casted a patronus charm to get rid of the other dozen dementors. Unfortunately, three little children were kissed and they got their soul sucked out of their bodies. After the dementors left, Voldemort arrived with around three dozen Death Eaters." Harry found he had trouble speaking so Hermione continued.

"At first Voldemort gave Harry an offer to join him and become his second in command, which Harry refused. Voldemort placed Harry under the Cruciatus curse for over fifteen minutes but Harry got up and he wasn't insane. The Death Eaters started to kill civilians all around but they suddenly stopped. Turns out Voldemort wanted to duel Harry. He was able to hold his own but Voldemort hit him with a curse and now his shoulder is in bandages."

After Harry and Hermione had finished speaking, there were some murmurings among the Order members. They seemed impressed with several things then Moody stood up to speak.

"You say both of you were able to fight off two dozen dementors plus the Dark Lord and his followers?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Moody sat down with a smile on his face. When Moody sat, Snape stood on his feet to deliver his report.

"The Dark Lord realizes that he made a mistake by sending the dementors first then going with his Death Eaters. As a result, Potter and Granger were able to fight off everyone despite the overwhelming odds. I do not know when the Dark Lord will launch another attack like this but many creatures will attack at the same time," he said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt got up to deliver his report. "Minister Fudge is still in disbelief that Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley today. He knows his popularity is slipping and there is a movement to kick him out of office. I have heard rumors that Minister Fudge would like to launch an all out attack on Voldemort soon to regain some popularity," he said.

Dumbledore stood up and looked grave. "First of all we must congratulate Mr. Potter and Miss Granger for the role they played in today's attack on Diagon Alley. As for Minister Fudge's idea, it will be suicide. I will try to speak with him and convince him not to do so, although it may be hopeless. This meeting is dismissed," he said.

One by one, the members of the Order left until Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore were left in the room. Harry was about to walk out the door when Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you and Miss Granger for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course sir," Harry replied, going back to where Dumbledore was sitting.

"First of all, I must say what you did today was pretty impressive. The Ministry realizes that it was a life or death situation so you were allowed to use magic," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger, I ask you to please leave the room while I speak to Harry privately," he said.

Hermione looked anxiously at Harry who nodded to let her know that he would be safe. She kissed him quickly before going outside.

"Mr. Potter, I see you and Miss Granger are a couple?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir, that is true but I fear for her safety especially since Voldemort is trying to kill me," Harry replied.

"You must not worry about things like that Harry. I believe that it would be in your best interest to have lessons on Occulumency and defense as well as learn how to apparate," Dumbledore said.

"Who will be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"I believe that after the events of last year, Professor Snape is not an option. Therefore I will teach you Occulumency for the remainder of the summer and during the school year while Alastor and Remus will teach you more about defense."

"When will I start my training sir?"

"You shall start in three days Harry because Alastor, Remus and I will not be free until that day. Have a good day Harry," Dumbledore said apparating with a small pop.

Harry walked out of the kitchen where Hermione was waiting for him. She smiled nervously at him before jumping into his arms and sliding them behind his neck. She then kissed him and forced Harry to back up into a wall. After five minutes, she reluctantly let go then took his hand and led him upstairs into the room they shared with each other.

"Hermione, what was that all about?" Harry asked once they were inside their room.

"Harry, I couldn't resist. You are so gorgeous," she replied, kissing him again.

This time, Harry wasn't surprised and he kissed her back. Her hands went under his shirt then pulled it off. He responded by taking off her top and placing his hands on her waist. She pulled him down onto his bed and they continued kissing.

A/N: I didn't want to make this chapter so long but I just couldn't find a place to end it. I also didn't want to kill off any children because I have several younger cousins and I wouldn't like it if they died. I apologize for putting that scene in there but I do have to justify the restricted rating and curses won't cut it. Please send me any comments that you have, you're entitled to your own opinion and free speech is protected by the something or another. Thank you for your continued support.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is my work but not my characters.

Chapter 7 

Voldemort sat in the study of the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. He was thinking about launching another attack but wasn't sure where to launch. He did start sending out several Death Eaters to go kill several muggles and wizarding families. Hopefully, Voldemort would be feared by many just like how things were almost twenty years ago. Voldemort then heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

Peter Pettigrew came into the room shaking nervously. "My lord," he said bowing to Voldemort.

"Yes, Wormtail? What news do you bring me?" he asked.

"My lord, I have been informed of a way you can kill millions of muggles at once; using a bomb."

"Tell me Wormtail, what did I tell you about muggle devices and weapons?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"My lord, this is different. It was a weapon used in various muggle wars and depending where you place the bomb and the amount of explosives it contains; it may kill up to a hundred people."

"Very good Wormtail. You did your homework and have given me an option that I can use in the war against Potter, Dumbledore and the rest of the useless fools."

"Thank you, my lord," Wormtail said nervously.

"You may leave now Wormtail," Voldemort said.

Wormtail bowed to Voldemort then left the room. Voldemort now had his weapon of choice and there was nothing Potter, Dumbledore or anyone else could do to stop him from wreaking havoc on the world. He started to laugh evilly as images of death filled his head. He then got up to look through several books for more information on bombs.

Hermione was lying next to Harry on the same bed. With a sigh, she placed her head on his chest and looked onto his face. Harry was now about six feet tall, taller than her by six inches. He also smelled like a combination of several odors including Axe and soap. She gently placed a hand over his left shoulder, the place where Voldemort had hit him with a curse.

"Hermione, how come I never realized how beautiful you were until now?" Harry asked, placing an arm around her.

"Maybe it was because you never listened to your heart?" she replied.

"It doesn't matter now that we're together. I love you Hermione," he whispered, kissing her.

"I love you too Harry," she said.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly started to rub his body gently.

"Imagine if someone came in right now and saw both of us lying like this without a shirt on," Harry said.

"I hope anyone who wants to come in knocks before they enter," Hermione said.

"That's what they should do," he replied.

Hermione turned so that she could get a better view of Harry. She put a hand on Harry's cheek and stared into his eyes. "Harry, you know that I believe you will eventually, one day, fulfill the prophecy and beat Voldemort right?" she asked him. Harry nodded in reply and she could tell by his eyes that he was interested in what she had to say. "Well, there's a reason I believe that you will beat Voldemort Harry and then we can get married," she said, moving closer to him.

"Why do you think that I will beat him Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione put her arms around Harry and gazed into his eyes. She moved forward and briefly kissed him. "The reason you will beat him Harry is because you have something that he doesn't. You love people," she said, before kissing him again.

This time Harry was ready for her. He put his arms around her and kissed her back. That night, Hermione slept with Harry in the same bed and to his surprise, he didn't have any nightmares that night.

"Remember Harry, the key to apparating is to concentrate on your destination," Remus Lupin told Harry.

Harry sighed after another failed attempt to apparate. He had been taking lessons in defense, Occulumency and was also learning how to apparate. This was all taking a toll on him however because he would often be exhausted after all his lessons and needed a thorough massage from Hermione after he was done. The lessons may have been torture but there was no way Harry was going to give up.

"Okay Harry, try to apparate again. Remember to concentrate on your location and have a clear picture of your destination," Remus said.

Harry thought of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He remembered every last detail about the kitchen down to the tiles and apparated there with a loud pop. In the kitchen, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting around the table, all of whom seemed happy to see him there.

"Congratulations Harry! I'm so proud of you," Hermione said, giving him a tight hug.

"Well done Harry," Remus said, entering the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Does this mean I can apparate now?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well Harry, I wouldn't really try to apparate long distances just yet, from here to Hogwarts yes, it's a start," Remus said.

"Wow, that is so freaking cool," Ron said, giving Harry a pat on the back.

"I think that now that you have successfully apparated, it's time for you to get a break from all your lessons for the remainder of the day," Remus said happily.

Harry did not need to be told twice. He eagerly grabbed Hermione's hand and took her upstairs to the room they shared. Once inside, he pushed the door shut and started to kiss Hermione. She did not object and he lifted her in his arms and they started to French kiss each other. After several minutes of passionate kissing, Harry slowly stopped and pulled away from Hermione.

"Harry, why did you just do that to me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I saw the woman I love and I just couldn't resist doing that," he replied, stroking away a strand of hair.

"Oh, in that case, I have no objections," she replied, "can you put me down?" she asked, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Of course I can," he replied, putting her down on her bed gently. After he put her down, she then pulled him down onto the bed with her. She pulled off his shirt to reveal his bare chest then placed her hands around him and started to kiss him again. He didn't object to that and he responded by placing her hands around her and pulling her tightly. Both of them slept in the same bed again that night, wrapped in each other's arms.

Harry woke up the next day feeling as if he had just taken a dozen bludgers straight to the head. He rose slowly from his bed and saw Hermione sleeping next to him nude. He looked down and saw that he was also nude. _'What the fucking hell just happened?'_ he thought, looking down at Hermione. He sat on the bed for several minutes trying to think. He remembered that Hermione had joined him in bed but other than that he could not remember anything else and did not know why Hermione was next to him naked. He then heard a voice from behind him and hands gently massaging him.

"What happened to you today?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm just wondering why I'm sitting here like this and you're beside me," he replied.

She gently rubbed her hands over his shoulders several times and moved closer to his back. "Do you remember the events of last night Harry?" she asked him.

Harry thought about what Hermione had said for a minute. Suddenly it became clear to him. They had both gone to sleep in Hermione's bed around eleven and had promptly spent the next few minutes kissing each other. Hermione had then pulled off Harry's clothes when they had paused for air and had told Harry to do the same for her. The only thing Harry couldn't remember was what happened after all that.

"Are you still confused Harry because you look really like it," she said, placing a hand on his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to know if we um, you know," he said.

Hermione looked surprised for a minute then her eyes opened in shock as she realized what Harry was asking. She started to giggle slightly and looked at Harry, who seemed nervous. _'Poor boy is wondering if he got me pregnant or something because we did do what he thought we did'_ she thought. She wondered how she would tell Harry the news since he seemed nervous. On the other hand she did like the feeling that she had felt last night after she and Harry did their thing.

"Hermione, you seem to be thinking about something. What is it?" he asked her.

"Harry, I don't want you to worry or nothing but yes we did make love to each other last night," she replied.

Immediately, Harry jumped up from his bed and allowed Hermione to see him fully naked. If the situation wasn't quite so serious, Hermione would have been giggling with laughter at the sight of Harry. Just looking at him made her want to make love with him again. She found herself thinking about the different physical characteristics of Harry and was stunned when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I should have exercised more self control last night," he said.

Hermione had not expected Harry to react this way. She had expected him to get mad or something to that extent but she had not expected him to be remorseful. If anything she thought that most guys wanted to make love but she guessed Harry was different. Geez and today was also his birthday. "Harry, don't apologize. It was something that I liked and I wouldn't mind doing it again," she said, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"It's not that Hermione. I'm worried that I may have caused you to get pregnant before you graduate from Hogwarts," he said.

"Harry, don't worry about that stuff. Relax," she said, putting an arm on his chest. "Besides I liked it last night," she said with a grin.

Harry sighed and began to put on some clothes. Hermione sat on the bed watching him change. She wondered if he knew today was his birthday and there was a party for him later on in the day. _'Probably not since he's so exhausted from all of those lessons he has been taking with Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Moody'_ she thought. Even though Harry wouldn't admit it, she knew that he was exhausted from the lessons. She knew because she could see it in his eyes every day.

"Hermione, I'm not saying this in a bad way but why are you staring at me like that?" he asked her.

Hermione looked up when she heard Harry's voice. She had not known that she had been staring at Harry partially because he was so gorgeous. _'Damn, he did not realize how good looking he was especially when he was not wearing a shirt'_ she thought. "Harry, I'm staring at you because you are so gorgeous," she said, giggling out loud.

"Oh is that why you keep staring at me? It's because you think that I'm so gorgeous?" he asked her smiling.

"Yes that's why, you silly boy. Happy birthday by the way," she said, getting up from the bed to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's my birthday today?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah silly," she replied, playfully slapping him on the arm.

After Hermione had gotten dressed and both of them had taken a shower, they went downstairs to eat breakfast. Once they had reached the kitchen, Harry saw a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Harry' along with several members of the Order and the entire Weasley family sitting down at the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they cried when he entered.

Harry sat down on the table amazed at everyone who had been there for his birthday. Once he sat, people got up to continue with whatever they had to do. Soon, Harry was left at the table with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gave him and Hermione a plate full of toast, eggs, bacon and some home fries. Harry sat at the table and ate in silence, unaware that the Weasley twins were watching him with grins on their faces.

"Oh Harry, you do know that we have a party planned for you in a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley today?" Fred asked.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking up from his food.

"Yeah man, we invited a bunch of old buddies you may know and well, you'll see when you get there," George said.

"Who's running the shop if both of you are hosting a party for me?" Harry asked.

Fred and George looked at each other before speaking. "Well Harry, the thing is..," Fred began to say.

"We had planned this for a while mate..," George said.

"Last night, we put up a sign that said..," Fred said.

"Closed July 31st- Harry Potter's birthday," George said.

"So both of you decided to close the shop just for me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we figured we made enough to take a day off," Fred replied.

Harry had nothing to say after that, he merely sat there and finished his breakfast. He was somewhat excited to see what the twins had planned for him later because they probably had some crazy or extravagant stunt at his expense.

Harry found himself standing outside a fancy restaurant called 'The Golden Stag'. It was now time for his birthday party, courtesy of Fred and George. He was unsure of what to expect so he nervously opened the door. Once he got inside, he saw students from Hogwarts, some from his year, some younger and some older than him. Among those he saw were the former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all sixth-year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY HARRY!" everybody shouted when he got into the restaurant.

Harry walked among the people who had gone to his party. He spotted Fred and George standing respectively with Angelina and Alicia. The twins were standing near a table that contained a huge pile of gifts. In fact, his pile of gifts was larger than any pile Dudley had ever received.

"It's the birthday person himself," George said when he saw Harry approaching.

"Congratulations Harry! You're sixteen now?" Angelina asked, giving Harry a tight hug and kissing his cheek.

"Erm, yeah thanks," Harry said nervously.

"You truly are special Harry," Alicia said smiling, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek like Angelina.

"Oh and Harry, that pile over there is your presents," Fred said, giving him a pat on the back. "Oh yeah and keep your hands off my girlfriend next time," he added with a smile, causing Angelina to slap him on the arm.

"How do you know I won't ditch you now and run away with Harry, who is younger than me and more gorgeous than you?" Angelina asked Fred.

"You wouldn't do that because Harry's girlfriend would curse you from here to eternity," George replied.

"Ooh, Harry has a girlfriend?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend while our brother Ron acts like a complete idiot," Fred said, looking over at where Ron was standing with Luna.

"Looks like you're wrong about Ron," Harry said, after seeing Ron and Luna kiss.

Four hours later, Hermione was helping Harry put the last of his gifts into trunks. Harry's party had ended and now they were going back to Grimmauld Place. Shortly afterwards, they were done packing and they left the restaurant holding hands.

Later that night, in a part of England near Liverpool, Lord Voldemort was watching his Death Eaters use pipe bombs to attack muggle families. Each pipe bomb contained enough dynamite to blow up a house and kill all the inhabitants inside. He had decided to attack five different muggle families and observe the outcome. So far, everything was looking good. The bombs exploded immediately after a Death Eater had thrown the bomb through a window.

"My lord, we have finished bombing these five houses," a Death Eater said.

"Very good MacHayes. I hear the muggle police arriving. They will be here soon but before they get here, we will be gone. Send up the Dark Mark and then apparate back to headquarters," Voldemort said.

Within seconds, the Dark Mark had been shot in the sky. Police arrived on the scene only to see five houses left in smoking ruins. Bodies of children and adults were found, horribly burned. Nobody had survived this horrid attack. Even the most brute police officer could not prevent tears from falling after seeing the bodies of dead children with several body parts missing.

A/N: I apologize for the ending because I realize some people may find it offensive and/or it gives them horrible memories of events that we would like to forget. Kind of a sad way to end what was pretty much a 'happy' chapter. Please read and review. Thank you so much.

Famous lines from a teacher at my school: "If you stink, I'm going to fail you." Gym teacher Yaged of Brooklyn Tech


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is not my stuff.

Chapter 8 

The next day Harry saw Dumbledore sitting down at the kitchen table next to a grim looking Remus Lupin. He could tell there was an important matter they both wanted to discuss with him.

"Harry, we need to speak with you for a moment," Dumbledore said.

Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten her grip on his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and she left the room. He then took a seat at the table, dreading the news he was about to hear.

"Harry, Sirius left a will when he died. In his will, he left twenty five million galleons to you because you are his closest living male relative. Unless you decide to decline the offer, the money will be yours," Dumbledore said.

"What happens if I refuse to take the money?" Harry asked.

"Then the money will go to the next closest relative, who is none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

Harry thought about it for a minute. Memories of Sirius filled his head and he felt tears in his eyes. Sirius had wanted the money to go to him. It would be an insult if Harry did not accept the money. Besides, he definitely did not want Malfoy to get the money just because Sirius had died. "I'll take the money then," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled and Remus looked up brightly. Both of them seemed to be extremely pleased. They looked at each other happily then turned to Harry.

"We were expecting you to say that Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I don't want that money to go to Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"Very well then, before I ask you to sign several documents, I must also inform you that Sirius left you several estates in other countries. He left you the Black Manor in England, Scotland, Australia and Canada," Dumbledore said.

Harry merely nodded. He knew Sirius was rich otherwise he would not have given him a FireBolt. He did not expect Sirius to be this rich though and could hardly believe it when Dumbledore said Sirius had left him twenty five million galleons. He thought about buying Hermione a fancy gift with his new found wealth. He saw Dumbledore take out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Harry, please sign here so that you become the official beneficiary of Sirius' will," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore pushed the parchment closer to Harry and gave him a quill. Harry signed the paper and was about to leave when he saw Dumbledore hint that he should stay. Remus took out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and passed it to Harry. With a feeling of dread, he looked at the first page and immediately felt nauseous. The first page featured an article that showed the remains of five houses. According to this article, Voldemort had bombed these homes and killed almost twenty people, many of them children.

"Harry, as you can see, Voldemort has gotten hold of a muggle weapon. I did not expect him to use it but he is, so we have to be prepared," Dumbledore said.

"What is Voldemort trying to do at this point?" Harry asked.

"I believe that Voldemort will try to recruit members to join him while he continues to attack both muggle and wizarding families. With the bomb, Voldemort may be more dangerous than most of us realize," Dumbledore replied.

"The thing is, Minister Fudge is still in disbelief that Voldemort has returned and he still doesn't believe it. His popularity is slipping and a leader is needed so that we can fight the growing danger of Voldemort," Remus Lupin said.

"We insist that you do not go looking for Voldemort on your own Harry. There will be a time and place where you will fight him and this is not the time nor the place. Besides, you are not ready to face him yet," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and walked back to the bedroom he shared with Hermione. He saw her sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a bikini top and cut-off shorts. She was reading a textbook but Harry couldn't observe how beautiful she looked sitting there. She looked up when he entered and smiled brightly at him. He returned her smile with a weak smile then went to sit next to her on the bed. Once he sat down, he put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What happened downstairs with Dumbledore and Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Um, they spoke with me about Lord Voldemort's new attack strategy and Sirius' will," he said.

"Wow that must have been tough for you Harry, do you want to talk about it?" she whispered.

Harry merely nodded and stared down at the floor. Hermione saw he wasn't really in the mood to speak so she hugged him. Once she put her arms around him, she could smell the mixture of odors that was Harry. She smelled his deodorant, soap and shampoo all mixed together. She was still holding onto him when he spoke.

"Hermione, Sirius left me twenty five million galleons. I didn't want to take the money but I took it because if I didn't, Draco Malfoy would receive the money. I also heard that Voldemort is using bombs to attack families. Last night, he attacked five different houses near Liverpool, killing almost twenty people."

"Are you serious Harry?"

"Yeah, that's what makes me so scared. I'm supposed to be able to stop this maniac but I don't know if I can."

Hermione sighed. She placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear. It was times like these that Hermione just wished she could comfort Harry or even wish that someone else had to deal with his burdens. Harry was obviously deeply troubled with the burdens that he had but Hermione had to try and help him.

"Harry, remember that your heart is the key to beating Voldemort. Your love for me, Ron, Ginny and others is what will help you beat him. Just listen to your heart," she said, putting a hand on his chest.

Harry looked thoughtful after he heard Hermione speak. What she had said made sense but it was also true. Voldemort did not understand the concept of love. Dumbledore had told him that before; it had been something passed to him by his mother. He took Hermione's hand and stared at her for a minute before he spoke.

"Hermione, you don't know how much those words mean to me. Now it seems like I actually have confidence and feel that I can beat Voldemort."

Hermione did not reply after hearing him speak. Instead, she pushed him down to the bed and kissed him passionately. She placed her hands under his shirt and began to move them all over his chest. He responded by placing his hands on her back and started to finger with her top. Soon, they had both paused for air and slowly separated. Once they paused for air, Harry took off his shirt and Hermione took off her top. They continued to kiss and slept in the same bed again.

On the morning of September 1st, a teenage boy named Harry Potter was sitting on a bed. He had just seen Voldemort go on another deadly rampage in England. As a result, over fifty people had died from his attacks. Ever since Harry's birthday, Lord Voldemort would go on a terror spree every night and over three hundred muggles had been killed as a result. There were no attacks on wizarding families yet but most people knew it was only a matter of time before a wizarding family was attacked. Today was also the day he would be going back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, why are you up so early?" Hermione asked from the other bed.

"I had a vision where I saw Voldemort kill more muggles," he replied.

"Oh Harry, I thought you were taking Occulumency courses to stop that," she said.

"Yeah, but this was only the first time it happened to me ever since I started to have lessons with Dumbledore" he replied.

"Well, in that case, I guess we better get ready since we will be leaving for King's Cross in about two hours or so," she said.

"You're right Hermione," he replied. For the next hour or so, both of them made sure that they had packed everything they needed for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. They packed clothes, books, robes and other items they needed including deodorant for Harry. When they were done, they dragged their trunks down the stairs where Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast.

"Harry, Hermione, so glad to see you two. Leave your trunks over there," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to a corner by the wall.

Harry and Hermione dragged their trunks to where Mrs. Weasley had told them to, they then sat down at the kitchen table and Mrs. Weasley gave both of them a plate of bacon, toast and waffles. Both Harry and Hermione ate their food in silence and then saw Ron and Ginny come down when they were done eating.

"Hey you two," Ron said, letting out a loud yawn after he spoke.

"Morning Ron," Hermione said brightly.

"We go back to Hogwarts today right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Half an hour later, Tonks and Moody arrived to take them to King's Cross. They would be traveling in cars provided by the Ministry. So Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley then went into the cars waiting outside. The ride to King's Cross was mainly uneventful and they got there ten minutes before eleven. After getting trolleys for their luggage, they entered the barrier in between Platforms Nine and Ten.

"Goodbye all of you and have a good and safe term!" Tonks said cheerfully, hugging them.

Moody looked around before he spoke in a low voice. "Remember, ladies, you don't know who's around you so you have to pay attention to your surroundings. Keep an eye out for each other and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"YES SIR!" Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione shouted back at Moody.

They went on the train and found a compartment near the end. Ron and Hermione left their trunks behind then went to the Prefect's meeting. That left Harry and Ginny alone in the compartment. Harry tried to get some more sleep but found that he couldn't because Ginny was watching him.

"Harry, there's something I want to speak with you about," she said.

"Okay, continue," he said.

"Well, I don't know if I ever told you this before but I'll tell you now. Ever since I was a little girl growing up, I had heard all about you because you were the famous Harry Potter. I also found out that you and Ron were best friends and how you stuck up for him. That made me want to be the damsel in distress and you would be the knight in shining armor. I also wanted to go on adventures with you and I even had a crush on you. I didn't know it at the time but you would save me during my first year at the Chamber of Secrets and I realized that I loved you," she said.

"Wait a minute Ginny, are you trying to say that you love me now?" Harry asked.

"You silly boy, listen to what I have to say first. I now realize that I love someone else. But the point I'm trying to make is that I went to the Ministry with you last year and that was the first adventure I had with you. I just want you to know how grateful I am because I was able to go to the Ministry in June," she said.

"Ginny, I don't know if you know this but I almost saw all of you die at the Ministry. Luckily, nobody died or else that would have weighed down on my conscience," he said in reply.

"Harry, can you save the heroics for someone who hasn't heard it before?" she asked him angrily.

Harry was about to reply when some of his fellow sixth year Gryffindors including Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walk into his compartment.

"Harry, we just want to know if you plan to continue with the D.A. this year," Parvati asked.

"Yeah, um, I'll make sure that people know when the first meeting will be," Harry said.

"Great!" Lavender said happily as she left with Parvati, Dean and Seamus.

"Neville, why are you still here?" Harry asked.

Neville blushed before he spoke. "Harry, I don't know how to tell you this but I am in love with Ginny."

"Wow, congratulations Neville and Ginny," Harry said, giving Neville a pat on the back.

"Harry, I just want you to know that I practically consider you a brother so that's why I realized I loved you as a brother," Ginny said.

"I'm okay with that," Harry replied as he stared out the window, waiting for Hermione to return. Later, Ron came back holding hands with Luna.

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked once Ron sat down.

"Hermione? I don't know Harry. I think I saw her speaking with Padma Patil after the meeting was over," Ron said, starting to kiss Luna.

Harry watched Ron kiss Luna for a few seconds before he continued to stare out the window. He then turned only to see Neville and Ginny kiss. _'Where the fucking hell was Hermione?'_ he thought, starting to feel a little uneasy and wondering if he should go look for her. He then saw Padma pass by and he went out to speak with her.

"Hey Padma, did you see Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh hey Harry, yeah I spoke with her before," she said.

"Do you know what happened to her?" he asked.

"She started going in your direction but I don't know what happened to her. Maybe she stopped to talk with my sister or something," Padma said.

"Oh, okay thanks Padma," he replied, turning to walk away.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around.

"I was just wondering if you were going to have the D.A. again this year," she asked.

"Um, yeah I will but I'm not sure when. I'll let everyone know when it will start," he replied.

"Cool," she said, smiling then walking away.

Harry sighed then started walking toward the front of the train wondering where Hermione was. He decided to go look for her and had a feeling that he would not be happy when he found out what happened.

A/N: The upcoming chapter may contain a scene that may be offensive for some readers. I apologize if it offends somebody but something else will happen later on. Please read and review. Thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really don't own this.

_Chapter 9 _

In a compartment near the front of the train, Draco Malfoy was holding on to Hermione's hair while Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood by the doorway. Malfoy had decided to get even with Harry Potter and decided the best way to do that was through Harry's girlfriend.

"I'm gonna make you scream in pleasure and your dear Saint Potter won't be able to do anything," Malfoy said.

Hermione whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks. Once she had finished talking with Padma, after the prefect's meeting, she had started going back to the compartment Harry was in but Draco Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere and dragged her into a compartment. Once inside, he had taken her wand and left it on one side while his idiotic bodyguards who stood at the door to prevent intruders. She had a bad feeling he was going to do something to her.

"Aww, will you look at that, Granger is crying all because Saint Potter isn't here to save the day like he normally is," Malfoy said. He then stopped and pulled down his pants while he ripped off Hermione's top and started to fondle her breasts. "Do you like that Granger?" he asked sneeringly.

Hermione continued to feel the tears fall down the side of her face. She looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle watching her and laughing. Malfoy was also laughing and he had a sick smile on his face. He continued to fondle her breasts and started to kiss her. By now, Crabbe and Goyle were letting out howls of laughter which Malfoy heard.

"I'll let both of you have a shot at Granger before we return her to Potter. Once I marry Granger, this will be common," Malfoy said, pulling down her pants and continuing to kiss her.

Malfoy then grabbed Hermione's hair and threw her down onto a chair. He moved closer to her and was about to have sex with her anally when the glass from the door shattered and both Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the fuck just happened?" Malfoy asked, looking up in disbelief only to see Harry in the doorway.

"Malfoy, get your damn hands off her," Harry said angrily.

"What if I refuse to? I think Granger has such a wonderful body and feel that she should share it with me and not you" Malfoy replied, smiling smugly.

Harry looked as if he wanted to tear Malfoy apart with his bare hands. Instead he took a deep breath and looked as if he was going to leave but quickly turned around with his wand at ready.

"What the fuck are you going to do now Potter?" Malfoy asked in a taunting tone.

Harry walked closer to Malfoy until both of them were inches away from each other. Both stared each other in the eye, the hatred they had for one another was evident. Harry then punched Malfoy in the face and continued to punch him even when he was on the ground. Finally after several minutes, Harry got off Malfoy and went over to where Hermione was lying on the ground. He looked at her and then felt a rush of anger toward Malfoy.

He moved over to help Hermione get dressed and after she had gotten dressed, he held her in his arms as she continued to cry. As they were about to leave, Malfoy got up and blocked the doorway.

"Malfoy, get the fuck out of my way," Harry said angrily.

"What if I refuse to do so?" he asked, blood dripping down his face.

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. By now, several students were watching this encounter between Harry and Malfoy, interested to see what would happen. Harry took Hermione's hand and was going to walk away with her before Malfoy spoke again.

"What's the matter Potter? Leaving so soon are we? I just want you to know that I made Granger ripe for picking."

With a fast lightning reaction, Harry rushed over to Malfoy and began punching him senseless once again. Several of the younger students let out screams of excitement but several older students including Ron, Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Finley broke up the fight.

"I'll fucking kill you for that Potter!" Malfoy yelled, making a throat-cutting gesture with his right hand while being restrained.

"Bring it Malfoy, you don't stand a fucking chance against me," Harry replied as he was restrained by Ron and Justin Finch-Finley.

"I'll get you again somehow Potter," Malfoy yelled.

"Bring it on asshole, I'll be ready to beat your fucking ass yet again," Harry said.

"Okay gents, break it up," Ernie MacMillan said in a loud booming voice.

Ron and Justin let go of Harry who grabbed Hermione's hand then started to head back to their compartment. As they were walking, Malfoy made another throat-cutting gesture and Harry responded by sticking up his middle finger at him then walked away. He led Hermione past the crowd of onlookers and went back to the compartment he had originally been in. Once he got there with Hermione, she fell onto a chair and started to cry.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at Hermione who was still crying and put his arms around her. To his surprise, Hermione looked up to see who it was before she cried into his shoulder. Normally, she had known that he was the one who would put his arms around her but now Malfoy had as well, Harry didn't want to think about it. He looked up only to see that Ginny, Neville and Luna were all looking at him curiously. He was going to reply, however Ron came in.

"I'm so sorry that I returned so late Luna," he said, sitting next to Luna and wrapping an arm around her.

"That's okay Ronald. We were waiting for Harry to explain what happened to Hermione," Luna said in her usual dream-like manner.

Harry took a deep breath, "I found that Malfoy had taken off Hermione's clothes and started to fondle her breasts. He was going to rape her, but I got there and managed to stop him."

Ginny, Neville and Luna gasped after Harry spoke and Ron looked extremely angry. Harry looked over at Hermione and continued to try and comfort her. Silence fell in the compartment before Ron spoke.

"That fucking son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill that damn asshole," Ron said.

"I agree with you there Ron. Malfoy has been aggressive to us for so long and we haven't really done anything to retaliate the situation," Neville said.

Ginny looked extremely angry and looked like she wanted to beat up Malfoy with her bare hands. Instead she spoke in a calm voice. "Harry, Ron, maybe we can get revenge on Malfoy during the Quidditch match against Slytherin."

"You know, I have always wanted to try a Wronski Feint ever since I saw Krum do it in the World Cup," Harry said.

"That's good then maybe you can do it and cause Malfoy to get hurt badly and then we can blow out Slytherin by two hundred points," Ron said.

"That would be cool," Ginny said.

"Harry, I'm scared," Hermione whispered.

"Why are you scared Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry, you saw what Malfoy did to me before. It made me feel weak and unimportant," she said.

"Hermione, you are not weak and you are definitely not unimportant. Don't worry about Malfoy, I'll get him back for you, don't worry."

"Harry, thanks for being my knight in shining armor," she said, hugging him and smiling.

"Are you okay after what happened before?" he asked her, the concern evident on his face.

"Harry, I just want to thank you for saving me from Malfoy. Without you I don't know what he would have done with me, so I just want you to know that I appreciate you looking for me," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hermione, you know that I will always try my best to protect you from assholes like Malfoy."

Hermione merely smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Within minutes she had fallen asleep and Harry fell asleep shortly after. Later, after a somewhat peaceful sleep, Harry felt someone shake his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Ron shaking his shoulder while Ginny was doing the same to Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, we're almost at Hogwarts. You might want to get changed now," Ron said.

"Uhh, thanks Ron," Harry said groggily.

Within minutes both Harry and Hermione had placed their robes over their clothes and were ready to depart and head toward Hogwarts. After the train had come to a stop, all the students got off and went into nearby carriages. Harry got into a carriage with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny; they spent the trip to Hogwarts sitting in silence, each of them thinking. After reaching the Hogwarts grounds, they got off only to see Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards standing by their carriage.

"Well, well it's Saint Potter and his little fan club," Malfoy said.

"Malfoy shut your fucking mouth," Ron said.

"If it isn't the Weasels, Longbottom, Loony Lovegood, the whore Granger and Potter himself," Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you want?" Harry asked.

Malfoy glared angrily at Harry before he turned and walked into the Great Hall. Harry glared angrily at his retreating back before he felt someone place a restraining hand on his chest. He turned around and saw that it was Hermione and she looked concerned.

"Harry, don't start anything with Malfoy this early in the year," she said, the look in her eyes pleading with him to ignore Malfoy.

Harry cast one more glance at Malfoy before he walked into the Great Hall. When he sat down at the Gryffindor table, he immediately received a note. Opening the note, he saw that it was from Professor McGonagall and it said that she wanted to see him in her office after dinner.

"Who's the note from?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's from McGonagall, she wants to see me in her office after dinner," he said.

"Ooh, Harry, you got into trouble already," she said jokingly.

Harry merely scowled at her and waited for the sorting to begin. Shortly afterwards, Professor McGonagall walked in with several first years who Harry thought were extremely short compared to him.

"Hermione, don't the first years seem to be a little short since I certainly was not that short in my first year?" he said.

"Oh stop it, Harry," she said, slapping his arm lightly.

Half an hour later the Sorting was finished. There had been fifty new first years and most of them seemed nervous before the Sorting. Twenty of the first years had gone to Hufflepuff, ten had gone to Gryffindor, fifteen had gone to Ravenclaw and only five had gone to Slytherin. After the Sorting was finished, students started to chat with each other until they saw Professor Dumbledore stand up at the staff table. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and everybody quickly became quiet.

"Welcome all, to another glorious year at Hogwarts! There will be a time and place for talking but with our tummies growling, this is not the time," Dumbledore said.

Food suddenly appeared in the middle of each of the House tables. As Harry waited to scoop some mashed potatoes, he made eye contact with Draco Malfoy. Both of them glared at each other, the hatred evident among their faces. All of a sudden, it seemed as if they were the only two in the Great Hall. Malfoy made another throat-cutting gesture before turning away. Harry turned away and saw that most of the Gryffindors were staring at him, the concern evident on their faces.

"Harry, what happened before?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, and returned to eat.

After everyone was done eating with the feast, Dumbledore stood up at the staff table again. He then began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please be advised that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students and first year students cannot have their own brooms. I would also like to introduce the newest member of the faculty who unfortunately, cannot join us tonight. The new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said.

After Professor Dumbledore made this announcement, many of the older students started to applaud. Most of them had remembered Professor Lupin as the best Defense teacher they had ever had. Excited murmurs could be heard throughout the Great Hall from many different students, each of them excited by the return of Professor Lupin. The rumors died down however, when Dumbledore raised his hands again.

"Prefects, please lead the new first year students up to the dormitories. I bid everybody a good night," he said.

Once Professor Dumbledore dismissed everyone from dinner, Harry went to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry entered the room and then spoke. "Professor, you wanted to see me?" he asked nervously.

Professor McGonagall looked up and traces of a smile appeared at the corners of her mouth. "Potter, I have some news that may be of great interest to you," she said.

"Is this going to be something that I want to hear or is it some bad news Professor?" he asked.

"Potter, as you may know, last year's Quidditch captain, Miss Angelina Johnson, graduated last June. Before she left, she named you as the person to succeed her as captain. That along with the fact that Miss Alicia Spinnet and Miss Katie Bell also graduated in June has made me decide to offer you the job of Quidditch captain," she said.

Harry thought about the news for a minute. This was something he did not expect Professor McGonagall to say. He could hardly believe it. The job of Quidditch captain could be his if he accepted the offer. After thinking about it some more, he decided to see if there could be co-captains of the team.

"Well, Potter? What do you say to my offer?" she asked.

"Professor, I would like to accept your offer but I can't. I think that for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to be successful, we must have co-captains," he said.

"Well, Mr. Potter, who do you propose to be your co-captains?" she asked.

Harry thought for a minute before he spoke. "I think that I should be co-captain along with Ginny and Ron Weasley."

"Very well then, I will give each of you your badges tomorrow or whenever we meet. You may leave Potter," she said.

Harry left Professor McGonagall's office in disbelief. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. Ideas were already starting to float in his head. Ever since he had started playing Quidditch, he had always thought of it as a team game and no player was more important than the other. Now Gryffindor would have three co-captains and they would walk onto the field as a team, not as individual players. Harry was outside the Charms corridor when he ran into two Slytherins with Prefect badges on their robes.

"If it isn't Harry Potter," Daphne Greengrass said in greeting.

"Oh, erm hi," he said.

"Harry, we have a proposal that will benefit the both of us," another student Harry remembered was Annie Buckett said, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"What type of proposal is it?" he asked.

"We feel that because of Draco Malfoy and his idiotic tactics, Slytherin house has developed a bad reputation. However, not all Slytherins are evil. We heard that you started a club that taught defensive spells and we want to join. If you allow us to join, we will spy on Slytherins and tell you if they have shown an intention to become a Deatheater," Daphne said.

"I have no problem with the two of you joining. I'll tell you when the first meeting is and know that we have ways to make sure that you're not supporting Voldemort," he said.

"Wait, so you'll let us join?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I mean I see it as you're either for or against Voldemort regardless of your house, gender and all that other stuff," he said.

"Wow, thank you so much Harry," Daphne said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Harry," Annie said, kissing his other cheek.

"Oh, and Harry? There's something else we want to tell you since you seem to be a nice gentleman," Daphne said.

"Um, okay. What is it?" he asked.

Daphne and Annie grabbed each other's hands. They moved forward and kissed each other on the lips. After several seconds of kissing, they separated and looked at Harry.

"You're telling me that both of you are lesbians?" he asked, surprised.

"Well yeah," Annie said.

"I'm okay with that, I really could care less about your private lives," he said.

"Well thanks Harry. Goodnight," they said, heading back toward their common room.

_'Well this has been one long and fucked up day'_ he thought, heading back to the Gryffindor tower.

A/N: I apologize for what happened before but hey, I need to justify the rating. If you thought the profanity was bad, you should hear me speak. I can barely go a sentence without cursing (although I try to tone down around women and children for now at least). In fact, someone once bet I couldn't go a day without cursing so I took the challenge and I only lasted 10 minutes or so. Please read and review. Thank you very much.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please read and review. Thanks.

**_Chapter 10 _**

When Harry reached the portrait in front of Gryffindor tower, he realized that he did not know the password. He stood in front of the portrait for several minutes while the Fat Lady continued to stare at him.

"Well, are you going to give me the password or not?" she asked.

"Um, I would but I don't know the password because I had to speak with one of the Professors after the feast," he said.

"No password, no entry and that's final," she said.

Harry considered pleading with the Fat Lady to let him in but he decided that it would be useless. Instead, he sighed then heard Hermione's voice call out to him.

"Oh Harry, there you are. I was getting worried about you," she said.

"Don't worry about me Hermione, I can take care of myself," he replied, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"The new password is Flabbergast," she said.

The Fat Lady swung open and Harry walked into Gryffindor Tower for the first time that year. When he was inside, he saw that most of the students had already gone to sleep and only a few older students were up. He and Hermione went to their usual armchairs in front of the fire and sat.

"So, what did McGonagall say to you?" she asked.

"Oh, she wanted to make me captain of the Quidditch team." he replied.

Hermione moved over to his seat and sat on his lap. She put her head on his chest then looked up at him expectantly. "So did you accept her offer?" she asked.

"Well, I sort of accepted it and declined it at the same time," he said.

"What do you mean you sort of accepted it and declined it?"

"What happened is I told McGonagall that I wanted to have co-captains and not just one single captain."

"Oh, I see. Who did you name as your co-captains?"

"Ron and Ginny."

"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you," she said, kissing him.

At first, Harry was surprised when Hermione kissed him but he responded by placing his arms around her waist and kissing her with the same amount of passion that she had. They kept kissing until they heard a cough behind them. They stopped kissing and looked up to see a very sleepy Ron standing behind them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your kissing session at this time," he said, causing both Harry and Hermione to blush. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your Axe Harry," he said.

"Why do you want to borrow it?" Harry asked.

Ron looked around nervously before he spoke. "I.. um was wondering if Luna would think more highly of me if I used Axe."

"Ron, I got news that would make any girl think more highly of you then they do now," Harry replied.

"Really? And what is the news?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, let's see. McGonagall asked me to be Quidditch captain but I refused," Harry said.

"Harry, are you fucking crazy? Why the hell did you refuse?" Ron asked, nearly shouting.

"Ron, there is a good reason why I chose not to accept the captaincy that McGonagall offered me," Harry said.

"Why the fuck would anyone not accept the captaincy?" Ron asked.

"Ron, could you please lower your voice and watch your language?" Hermione hissed, giving him a look of disgust.

"Sorry about that Hermione, it's just that Harry is doing the wrong thing," Ron said.

"Well, I'm perfectly sure he has a good reason to decline McGonagall's offer. Have you ever thought about that Ron?" Hermione said.

"Well, I want to hear why he declined before I make any judgment," Ron said.

"Ron, the reason that I chose to decline was so that you and Ginny can become co-captains of the team with me," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have done that. I mean yeah, it'll probably make most girls think more highly of me but Luna's already my girlfriend and I think that won't make a difference to her. Thanks anyway Harry," Ron said, shaking his hand.

Ron then headed back up the stairs to the dormitories with a huge grin on his face. Harry and Hermione watched him go up the stairs then continued to kiss each other. Their hands moved around the different parts of their body and their tongues moved in each other's mouth. Reluctantly both of them split apart for air after several minutes of passionate kissing.

"Wow, Harry you are such an amazing kisser," Hermione said, placing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well you are extremely beautiful Hermione," he said.

"Oh shut it already about my beauty," she said, slapping him on the arm playfully.

They where about to start kissing each other again but before they could, they heard some tapping from the window. When both of them looked up toward the window, they saw an owl outside the window. Harry got up to let the owl in and flew straight to Hermione. She took the envelope from the owl, opened it and read it with a stunned look on her face.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Harry, this is a letter from Remus Lupin," she said.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Harry, Bellatrix said that he's my father," she said.

"Oh I see. Well, what does he say in the letter?"

"He says that before Voldemort's attack on Diagon Alley, he wasn't sure if I was his daughter or not. However, he now knows for sure that I am his daughter and he wants to spend more time with me like a real father does," she said.

"I'm assuming by your attitude that you don't want that to happen," he replied.

"Well, Harry, I don't know what I want. I mean he is my father and I haven't really known my real mother or my real father at all. On the other hand, how would you react if someone you don't really know comes up to you and out of the blue says that their your parents?" she asked, starting to cry.

Harry placed his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She put her head on his chest and continued to cry. Harry gently patted her on the back and after a few more minutes of crying, she eventually stopped. She slowly raised her head and looked up at Harry. He saw that tears were still flowing down the side of her face and he gently wiped away the tears with his index finger. Both continued to sit in that position for several more minutes.

"Harry, I think I'll go to bed now," Hermione said, getting up slowly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, um good night," he said.

"Good night Harry," she said, giving him a short kiss on his lips before walking up the girl's dormitories.

Harry walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He was the last one to sleep in his dormitory. With a sigh, Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed onto his bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_Harry was walking down a passageway that was similar to the one in the Ministry of Magic. This time, he had a sense of dread and felt that something bad was going to happen to him. Suddenly, a door opened to his left and Hermione came out._

_"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked._

_"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you. Something bad is going to happen. I know it will," he said._

_"Harry, relax. Nothing is going to happen," she said._

_Before Harry could say anything, there was a loud explosion in front of him. Through the smoke and flames, Harry could see people dying from Voldemort's attacks. There were people of all ages dying, young children and the elderly were all victims. Harry then saw Lord Voldemort step out from the flames then heard several pops and saw that he was surrounded by Death Eaters._

_"Potter, you are a damn fool for taking me on," Voldemort said._

_"I would rather die and be remembered as a hero rather than die as a coward Tom Riddle," Harry said._

_"You are a fool just like your parents before you and that fool Dumbledore," Voldemort said._

_"At least I'm not a coward like you Riddle," Harry said, spitting at Voldemort's feet, causing his Death Eaters to cry out in surprise. _

_"So be it Potter. Your miserable crummy life ends here right now," Voldemort said, throwing a bomb at Harry. _

_For Harry, time seemed to stand still. He saw the bomb come toward him from the corner of his eye. He also saw Hermione gasp in shock as tears fell down her face. Around him, the Death Eaters started to laugh in anticipation of Harry's death. The bomb got closer and closer to Harry before it fell on the ground in front of him. 'So this is how it ends' he thought, before he was consumed by the orange flames. _

Harry woke up in a cold sweat on his bed. After that last nightmare he knew that he probably would not fall asleep again. Sighing, Harry got up and looked out the window. He could see that the sun was now starting to rise from the horizon and he assumed that it was around six in the morning. He went to take a shower, brush up and shave. Forty minutes later, he came back into the boys dormitories, sprayed some Axe then went to sit down in the common room.

He took a seat by the fire. Sighing, he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. Judging by the position of the sun outside, Harry figured classes would start in two hours or so and he could leave for breakfast in an hour and fifteen minutes. As he sat, he continued to think about his nightmare. It had seemed so realistic; yet, he wasn't sure what it meant. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Hermione had also gotten up until she was right beside him.

"Harry? Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry looked up in surprise and saw Hermione standing up beside him. He continued to stare down at the ground and chose not to answer her. She responded by sitting down on his lap and placing her hands around his neck. She then moved closer and kissed him. After taking a break, she then looked at him sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry sighed, and began to speak. He told Hermione about the dream he just had; once he had finished, he saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes and he gently wiped them away with a finger. He placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Once she was closer to him, she placed her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

Finally she stopped crying and several other students started to walk down into the common room. Harry assumed it was now time for breakfast as he saw several students leave. As he and Hermione were about to leave, Ron caught up with them.

"Hey Harry, your Axe?" he asked.

"Oh right. Um Hermione, hold on," he said, running back up to his dormitory to get Axe for Ron.

After Ron had finished using it and Harry had put it away in his trunk, Harry went back down to where Hermione was standing and waiting for him. He took her hand and they went down to the Great Hall together.

They managed to sit before the owls came in with the mail. To Harry's surprise, he received several notes all of which he placed in his bag. Hermione got the _Daily Prophet _which she immediately started to read.

"Aren't you going to see what those notes are all about?" she asked Harry.

"I don't feel like looking now. I'll look later today when we're done with classes," he replied.

"Do you want me to look for you?" she asked.

"I can look later by myself," he replied.

Hermione nodded then before Harry could stop her, took out several notes from Harry's bag. She started to read them silently and would start giggling after each note, causing most people at the Gryffindor table to stare at her.

"Hermione, why are you giggling like that?" he asked.

"Harry, you should see all these notes. They're all from your female admirers," she said, showing him a note from a younger Ravenclaw who wrote about how she thought Harry was sexy.

"Wow Harry, you are such a lucky bastard," Seamus said from across the table.

Harry felt like he wanted to run away and hide. He took the notes back from a giggling Hermione and put them back in his bag. He started to eat some toast but found that he wasn't really hungry. To his right, Professor McGonagall was giving out new schedules and he wanted to see his classes for the year.

Meanwhile in another part of England, a police officer surveyed the damage done to the neat row of houses in front of him. These homes were somewhat expensive but now, it was nothing more than a huge pile of rubble and dust. Ever since the summer, there had been several houses bombed in England, but the bombings seemed to be totally random yet he had a feeling that it was all done by one person. A firefighter then walked up to him and spoke.

"We couldn't find the remains of any bodies in the rubble. We were told there were a total of nine adults and twenty children living in those homes and now they're dead. None of the children were older than 10 and the youngest was a three-month old baby. Neighbors also remember seeing a green skull in the sky."

"What a fucking monster," the police officer said, walking away.

The police officer felt sick to his stomach. In his twenty years as a police officer, he had never heard of anything like this before. Reluctantly, he started to write up an accident report, knowing that this case would never be solved. It would just be dumped into some cabinet, sitting there until the case was opened again or until someone cleaned out the cabinet. He made the symbol of a cross then left the scene.

A/N: For those wondering about Remus/Hermione, I tried to deal with the issue here and I'll continue with it in the next chapter. Please read and review and thank you for your continued support. Also, I will be honest and admit that I have been slacking off for a while mostly because I'm going to be graduating from high school soon. I'll try to write more now that I have no more school but I can't make any promises.


End file.
